


Secrets Revealed

by Minttulatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Lives, Drama, Eventual Jily - Freeform, Exposed, F/M, Fancy Dress Party, Flirty Lily, Halloween, Hogwarts, Hogwarts has a bitch queen, Lily Evans is a pop superstar, Lyrics Included, Old Ideas, Revenge, Romance, Stalking, Superstar au, halloween party, inspired by jpop, jily, jily for life, popstar au, secrecy, updates every Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: A series of the events from my old story where Lily Evans had a secret - she was a popular pop superstar known as Satine White, and someone wants to expose her to everybody. Lily tries her best to prevent that, but along the way she realizes that being exposed may not be a bad thing after all... AU Jily.Also posted on ffnet by the same author. :)All the song lyrics used in the story are written by me in 2007.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. One Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I decided to post this beauty here as well since I already have it posted on ffnet as well. This is a set of 6 oneshots from a old story called Secrets Revealed that I had been working on since 2007. I lost the first 18 chapters of the story because of a computer malfunction and ever since I tried to rewrite the whole story from scratch (I did in 2012 but it wasn't good enough for me, lol) so I decided to write down what I remember from the original so I can post it in some form. These 6 oneshots are what I never wrote into the original so it was very enjoyable to work on it. Felt like I finally had some closure regarding this project. :)
> 
> And as usual, Harry Potter isn't mine. If I was J.K. Rowling, the story would've been completely different, but sadly I'm just some FInnish chick who likes to write fanfiction for Jily.

Halloween was supposed to be fun as usual for James Potter, but this year's had been a total disaster for him so far – his longtime girlfriend Julia Woodstock had just dumped him in front of everybody in the Great Hall and he just couldn't figure out the reason. Everything had gone so well! He took her on a wonderful date to Hogsmeade and he had used days to plan it properly.

Everything had started out okay in the morning – he and Julia went out on their date, and everybody else who saw them were probably jealous about it and Julia had seemed very happy to be with him. Then, as time went on later that day, he had noticed that her happiness began to disappear and she had, again, become quiet and distant.

And then, at the Halloween fancy dress party for the seventh years, she dropped the bomb – she just didn't love James anymore.

James had been in utter shock as she heard those words coming from her mouth. And the way she said them didn't sound like she had regretted any of it at all. James was so shocked he couldn't even react to it the right way – so Julia just escaped from him and walked away into the crowd of students that were whispering to one another eagerly.

James did nothing but sit down on the table that were put on the sides of the hall so students could sit down and rest their feet. James sat there alone, and didn't even care when passing students were talking about him. All he could think about was Julia and her sudden change of feelings towards him.

Yes, it was true that they had had their issues in their relationship. Even more in recent months but that was the main reason why James had tried his best to make Julia feel loved again because James had really, really loved her. Not many people believed it because Julia wasn't the nicest type of a person, but James had learned to know the real Julia beneath the bitch queen – although now he wondered if that had been a lie as well – and he had loved that sweet girl a ton. The purpose of the date in Hogsmeade earlier today had been meant to remind her that he still loved and cared for her, but that probably was too late.

_Or maybe she thought I was saying goodbye to her?_ James wondered, as he sat down on the edge of the fountain in Hogwarts' courtyard. _Nah, that wouldn't be it. I would say those things straight to her, not by taking stupid detours or sugar coating things._

As the evening went on, James became tired of listening people's talking about his and Julia's breakup and decided to head outside to take in some fresh air when he saw her again for the first time after the breakup and what he saw made him feel angry – and a little bit jealous as well, of course.

She was already making out with another guy. The very same guy who had been a cause of many, many of their arguments in their relationship – Jay Nicols. James had always been sure that there had been something more than just a friendship going on between the two but Julia had always eagerly denied such accusations. As James watched them make out passionately, James was pretty sure that they had been secretly together all this time and were only now able to be publicly together.

It was so humiliating for James. He had always suspected this but had foolishly believed Julia, and now she was just making his suspicions right. It was so humiliating and infuriating for him that he decided to hurry up and go outside faster. There he could calm his nerves down and maybe figure out what to do. He had had other plans for himself and Julia for this evening as well, but now he had no idea what to do. He didn't even know where his friends were.

_Probably making out with Julia's group of hoes,_ James thought bitterly and sighed as he looked around in the very quiet courtyard. He had now sat there for 10 minutes alone, but didn't feel any calmer than before. He was still angry, and disappointed. Was this really what a heartbreak felt like? If it was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to fall in love ever again.

”I really, really hate that cunt now”, James mumbled and kicked a small stone on the ground as if it was looking at him mockingly. ”I tried so hard to make this thing work in the past few weeks and she fucks some loser as a sign of gratitude? Go fuck yourself, bitch...”

He sighed. It was no use to be angry at her – or at least show it to her – because that was probably what she really wanted since she was known as the bitch queen of the school. But losing his first true love certainly did hurt a bunch, that was undeniable.

His thoughts were interrupted by humming and footsteps that were coming towards him from behind. He didn't recognize the song, but it sounded kind of melancholic type of song to him. He turned around to look at the person, and noticed it was a red haired girl with eyes of the most deepest shade of green he had ever seen. She was wearing a green dress that made her eyes look even greenier. In her hand she was holding the mask that had been used at the Halloween party.

_Wow, she's absolutely gorgeous. I wonder who is she. She looks familiar,_ James couldn't help but think and noticed that for the first time in the past few hours, he wasn't even thinking about his ex of a bitch.

”Oh, I didn't see you here”, redhead said. ”I can go somewhere else if you wanna be alone here...”

”Actually, I'd rather stay distracted from the humiliating breakup ever, so sit down, Red”, James said. _Making up nicknames already, James? Come on, you're not ready for a rebound just yet,_ a small voice in his head mocked him.

”Oh, alright, if it's okay with you”, redhead said and sat down next to him. ”Also no, I'm not the rebound girl type, James”, she added and raised her eyebrow.

”Did I say that aloud?” James asked and ruffled his hair.

”Yes, you did.”

”Darn, I didn't mean to say it aloud.”

”It's fine. I think it's flattering that you think so about me. Rich guys like you don't usually even notice girls like me”, redhead said. ”I'm Lily Evans by the way.”

”I'm James, the rich kid who finds you really attractive”, James said as they shook hands. ”You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?”

”Yes. How did you know?” Lily looked surprised.

”Because once you said your name, I remembered you're the girl who always read books by the fireplace in our common room”, James said.

”Yeah, the very same one”, Lily said and smiled. ”I just love to read, and that spot was a perfect reading corner for me until this one bitch decided it was the best spot for her and her friends to talk shit about other students at.”

James knew perfectly well who she meant and sighed. ”I'm sorry that she did that.”

”It's fine, James. I found another perfect place to read at and she can't find it because her clothes would get dirty”, Lily grinned. ”It's the enchanted room where the floor is covered with pillows that never gets dirty”, she whispered.

James nodded. ”Sounds like a fun place. Why are you telling me about it?”

”In case you want a place to be alone, James. You're gonna need some peace. It's perfect for that because it's so quiet and well hidden”, Lily said.

”You saw the whole shitshow, huh?”

”Yeah, I saw and heard everything because I was standing really close to you with my friends”, Lily said. She sighed.

”Sounds like something happened to you tonight, too”, James said quietly.

Lily nodded. ”I got into a huge argument about it with my friends, actually. They were too happy that the royal couple had broken up and I defended you and they got pissed because I don't hate all rich students like they do so we aren't talking at the moment. I came outside to get some fresh air to calm myself down.”

”Your friends are dummies for getting offended from something like that”, James said. ”They gotta realize not all rich kids are assholes like my ex of a bitch is.”

Lily nodded. ”I tried to tell them that but they just walked away calling me naive.”

”If they treat you like that all the time, you need new friends, Lily.”

Lily sighed and nodded, but said nothing. She just looked really, really sad. James couldn't help but wonder if they had been arguing about similar things before but decided not to dig up the subject any more. Lily wasn't exactly his friend – well, yet – and he didn't have any rights to go that personal with someone he didn't know well enough.

”I came outside to calm myself down so I don't hex Jay Nicols, with whom Julia was making out with at the Great Hall entrance”, James said after a short silence.

”Wow, Jay Nicols?” Lily asked. ”That guy is too shady. I despise him with all my heart.”

”Join the club then”, James said.

”'Jay Nicols is an Asshole Club'?” Lily asked and grinned.

”You already got a title for it, huh?” James asked and laughed.

”I've hated that bastard for so long. We got a feud going on that started in third grade over grades and he always tries to sabotage me by playing tricks that helps him to win”, Lily said and James saw how her eyes flashed as she went on.

_This girl really hates that douche_ , James thought.

”Speaking of Jay, I just remembered that I heard Julia say she's happy to see how miserable you are”, Lily said. ”I saw her at the castle doors.”

James growled. ”That bitch...”

”James, don't go fight with her”, Lily said and grabbed his arm as he was getting ready to stand up. ”She wants you to get angry. Better way is to show her no matter what she does she won't get under your skin.”

”But...”

Lily just shook her head. ”Trust me, this is the only right way to deal with that girl.”

”How do you know?”

”Because she's just like my bitch sister who always tries to find ways to humiliate me in front of everybody now that she's married to a rich guy.”

”So we just gotta wait until we graduate to not to have to deal with Julia?”

”That's how I've decided to live here, James. I really have no interest in getting involved with her bs. I'd rather just graduate and then live my own life how I want. She can't boss me around anymore after that”, Lily said and let him go as James calmly sat back down.

”You're right, Lily. I shouldn't let her get to me like this”, he agreed. ”And she is richer than my family too, so there's that too...”

”Just let it be, James”, Lily said. She shivered.

”Are you cold?” James immediately asked. ”Want my jacket?”

”Nah, it's fine, James. I'm gonna go back inside anyways. I've found my inner calm again, and I want to see who wins the best outfit award at the party”, Lily said as she got up, looking excited. So excited that James couldn't help but think how cute she was.

”Alright”, James said and smiled. ”You're very beautiful, Lily. What is the story of your outfit?”

”I'm a forest fairy”, Lily said, as she put her mask back on. James noticed it had leaves on it.

”You're gorgeous, Lily. I wish you were my date so the party would've been more fun to me”, James said.

”I would've agreed to go as your date”, Lily said. ”Maybe some other party then, James.”

”I'll keep that in my mind, Lily”, James agreed. ”Have fun at the party.”

”You're not coming?”

”Nope. Julia's still there and I don't want to see her so I'm gonna head back to my dormitory.”

”Okay, James”, Lily said, and surprised James with a quick hug before she turned around and left him alone on the courtyard.

As James watched the redhead walk away, he smiled. He smiled because he had found something really, really unique and precious. He knew he wasn't ready for a new relationship just yet, but when he would be, Lily Evans would be the one he'd go for.

One day...


	2. The Secret That Divides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the collection. In this one reader will find out the secret that Lily has been hiding since she's been 12 years old, and also what happened between her and her friends - and, of course, Jily begins to develop further in this chapter forward. :)

Lily smiled as she headed back inside the castle to join the other students in the Halloween Party that was held in the Great Hall. She had had such a fun discussion with James and she did feel a little bit sad that she had to leave. He was so charming despite the sadness and frustration caused by the breakup he had experienced earlier. When Lily had gone outside, and she had seen him sitting there by the fountain, she had prepared herself to get yelled at but James had been the exact opposite with her.

Tonight, Lily had learned that the king of Hogwarts had a sweet, softer side that she hadn't expected to see, and due to that, she had truly enjoyed being around him.

James had made Lily forget the whole argument with her friends quite effectively. Before she had talked to him, she had been on the verge of tears – which had been the reason why she went outside in the first place. She wanted to be alone, and just cry. Cry so much that she would be numb to everything else.

But James had been there, and without even knowing it, he had made her feel so much better.

Of course, when Lily told James about the argument, she had lied to him about the subject.

Instead of arguing over James and Julia, they had argued over something else that Lily had told them earlier that day – something that Lily had kept to herself since had been fourteen years old.

Lily Evans was a singer. A very, very rich and successful popstar called Satine White. She had had struggles with her debut, but gradually her music had resonated with the public, and her popularity skyrocketed so much that her releases had began to sell millions. She was now dubbed as one of the richest teenagers in the country.

Singing had always been Lily's dream ever since she had seen a music video of Melanie Attwood on TV. She had been singing and dancing there, and Lily knew that was what she wanted to be as well. With her parents' help she joined a music club held at the Attwood Music Academy – named in honor of Melanie Attwood in the 90s – and that's where Lily had been discovered at the age of 13 by manager Allison Smith, who saw her talents and brought her to the GD Music Group to visit the current CEO Norton Potter. He signed her up to his label and Lily began to work on her debut.

But Lily also faced a problem as she had begun to release her music – her friends. Alice and Katie hated the rich in general, and as Lily became more and more known as Satine White, she also began to worry how her friends might react if they knew.

At the time Lily Evans was a coward, and thus, she decided to keep it to herself for a little while longer.

And for a while turned to weeks.

Weeks turned to months.

And months turned to years.

Suddenly it had been three years, and Lily hadn't told her friends about Satine yet – only because she was scared of losing them because of it as by the time she turned 17, she was rich. So very, very rich, and it was sometimes very hard to hide from her friends.

But then she got an anonymous letter saying

” _Get ready, bitch. I know who you are, and I will tell everybody.”_

The letter had arrived the day before Halloween. Sender hadn't written it herself – instead, they had cut the alphabets from different magazines to and glued it on the paper. The letter had looked so innocent when Lily had opened it, and she had assumed it was just fanmail, but her insides grew cold when she read the message.

And that was when she had made her decision to tell Alice and Katie. They wouldn't just leave her alone, right?

_Right...?_

Lily sighed as she entered the Great Hall. Memories from the earlier events before the party were all coming back to her – and so did the sadness she had issues coping with. She felt so lonely, like an outcast. Everybody else was having the time of their lives as they danced to the music the DJ played on the stage, ate, chatted with their friends but Lily was alone with her thoughts again.

In the morning of Halloween, there was a Hogsmeade visit. Lily was feeling confident that when she would tell her friends about Satine, they would stick to her side no matter what. They were her best friends, after all! She didn't want to tell them just yet though, because she was excited to go to the Hogsmeade just like they were.

The visit to the village went well. They had a lot of fun – while Lily secretly drooled after the more luxurious things in some stores – and they bought their usual candy and other things. Alice and Katie had their usual rant about the rich students whenever they saw them carrying designer bags and such, and Lily was sure they were just super jealous because they couldn't afford any of it. Lily smiled when she saw James pass them with Julia – he was definitely doing his best to make his girlfriend happy as everyone knew they had had lots of issues in their relationship – they both looked happy, which also annoyed Alice and Katie.

When the trio got back to school, Lily was nervous. She was going to tell her friends about Satine and after the visit to Hogsmeade, her confidence had dropped little by little. Was it really a good idea? But then again, wouldn't it be better if she told them herself rather than they'd hear it from someone else?

Lily decided to go for it no matter what. She was in trouble and needed help because if someone knew her identity, it meant that someone was a student at Hogwarts. Lily was planning to tell her friends so she could ask them to keep an eye on students while she was busy with her work as Satine White.

So when Lily entered Alice's and Katie's dorm room, she turned around to face them and told them she was Satine White immediately.

Their reaction to her secret wasn't what Lily had hoped.

”You were one of the rich bitches all this time, Lily!?” Alice exploded. ”You should've told us earlier so we could've told you to not to do it!”

_What the hell?_ Was all Lily could think.

”First of all, I wasn't rich the whole time, Alice. I'm from a middle class family who just happened to be lucky enough to succeed with her dream”, Lily just said aloud. ”And second of all, why is it such a huge problem to you that I wanted to chase my dream?”

Her friends were looking at her like she was nothing but a stranger to them.

”Your dream could've been achieved in a less richy way”, Katie calmly said. ”Like being an indie artist and sing in small bars and such. Why didn't you go for that? You know how we feel about the rich, and we thought you shared our beliefs.”

”I've never shared your beliefs regarding the rich, Katie”, Lily said firmy. ”As for your attitude regarding my dream, why do you want to bring me down and critisize me for being the way I am now?”

”Because you were born as a normal human being, Lily. You should just live with that and put these kinds of dreams aside”, Katie said. ”It's a foolish dream for a girl like you.”

_Oh Merlin, seriously?_ Lily had thought, feeling offended by their attitude.

”You're not the person we thought you were”, Alice joined the discussion. ”You're something that we both despise strongly.”

”Wow”, Lily said. ”Just wow. You're gonna turn your backs on me simply because I happen to be successful in life, huh?”

”We have no other choice, Lily, we can't trust you to be true to us because you're obviously lying. You've been hiding your rich girl lifestyle from us all this time, we see it clearly now”, Alice told her while Katie nodded next to her.

”Well then”, Lily said and began to walk towards the door, feeling angry and betrayed. ”If you're ready to put me into the box of your delusional views on rich people then be my fucking guest, you two. I will go find better friends, who won't turn their bloody backs on a friend in trouble!” she yelled as she opened the door.

”Go ahead, Red, we wouldn't care less”, Alice answered. ”Go deal with your rich kid issues alone so you'll learn life is a bitch for once!”

Lily didn't even bother answering to her nasty remark. She only slammed the door shut as loudly as she could and was glad when she heard something fragile drop on the floor and break into pieces. She felt no sympathy for her ex-friends after that discussion. She was so done with them and their bs, but knew that later she would become sad about it.

But she wouldn't be the one to ask forgiveness, she had done anything wrong. Although Lily was pretty sure that she wouldn't forgive them this time. This had been the worst possible argument she had ever had with them and it was definitely something that had broken her bonds with them beyond repair.

Lily went to her own dorm room to get ready for the Halloween party. She shared it with four other rich girls, Julia Woodstock and her bestie Nadia Corralez as well as two other rich girls called Lynn Knight and Lisa Jones. Lily had stayed there with them since the first grade, and she did get along with all of them even though Julia and Nadia had been against it a lot at first. They had complained about it but McGonagall had told them to just deal with it so they did exactly that.

”What was that door slam we heard a moment ago?” Lynn asked while she was applying makeup on her face while sitting on her bed.

”It was me”, Lily said. ”I had a fallout with my besties and I expressed my fury by slamming the door. I hope it broke something I've given them to symbolize the end of our friendship”, she went on without even trying to stop herself.

”Ah, the fallouts”, Lisa sighed. ”I can relate. I've lost all my middle class friends since my family got rich. They were so jealous of me for being able to buy the luxurious items...”

”Why did you argue?” Lynn asked Lily, who had just taken out her forest fairy outfit for the party.

”I have a secret that I finally had enough courage to reveal to them and they decided that I was an asshole because I'm not really that poor I pretend to be”, Lily said.

”Ohhh, Lisa, I told you, Lily's really a filthy rich bitch like us!” Lynn said excitedly.

”Darn, how do you notice that so easily anyways?” Lisa asked in awe as she gave her some galleons – they had a habit to make bets about everything and Lynn usually won every single one.

”It's a secret skill that I got”, Lynn said. Then she turned to Lily, ”You're welcome to be our friend from now on, if you like.”

”Aren't we already friends though?” Lily asked, raising her eyebrow.

”Touche”, Lisa agreed and smiled to Lily.

Lily saw her ex-friends at the Halloween party twice. They had had fun in their own little group like they had no worries in the world anymore. Lily had once belonged to the group as well, but with the fallout with her friends, Lily was sure that none of them wanted her to join them anymore. By the looks on their faces, Katie and Alice had told something to them, but Lily was sure they had left the Satine part unsaid because in that group lots of people were fans of the said singer and Lily knew her ex-friends well enough to know that they had no interest in letting them talk to the rich people at all.

Lily spent her time at the party with Lisa, Lynn and Lisa's boyfriend Heath on the other side of the Great Hall – which was the rich people's side – and she knew lots of students were wondering why Lily was there. At that moment Lily didn't care about it that much. She just wanted to have fun as much as she could, and her new friends helped her with that a lot by telling her funny stories that really made Lily laugh.

The next time Lily saw her ex-friends was when Julia Woodstock dumped James Potter in front of everybody – on the dancefloor where they had been dancing to slow song. Lily could see how James' heart broke into million pieces with just one look into his eyes. The usual sparkle that he had on the corner of his eye disappeared. Lily felt so bad for him, as did her new friends as well.

”Poor James”, Lynn said. ”He worked so hard to fix the issues they had in their relationship...”

”Did you see them on the date today, Lily? They looked so happy!” Lisa said.

Lily only nodded. She felt the anger build up inside her when she saw her ex-friends and their stupid little group laugh and make fun of James every time he passed them. They were pleased with the pain that he was going through, and it really annoyed Lily.

”Julia's little kingdom has finally fallen!” yelled one of the group in an enchanted voice. ”Let's celebrate this historic event by showing how the middle class parties better than they do!”

Everyone on their side of the hall cheered at that.

”Disgusting”, Lily heard some rich students say.

”Middle class students have no class.”

”Maybe we should leave and have our own private party somewhere?”

Lily decided she needed to get out of the school at that point as she felt so annoyed by her ex-friends' little group's weird behaviour. She walked out of the Great Hall and headed outside, where she felt like she could finally calm down as she breathed in the cold October air. She began humming one of her newer songs called ”Towards Tomorrow”.

That's when she had seen James Potter outside sitting by the fountain, and had ended up having one of the best moments of the day with him.

_I can't stop thinking about that gorgeous smile of his. I can't believe Julia broke up with this guy,_ Lily thought as she rejoined her group.

”Did you enjoy the fresh air?” Lynn asked as she sat down.

Lily nodded. ”I met James outside, and we talked for the first time ever, and I learned he's actually really sweet guy behind all that show off character thing he pulls off in the public.”

”James is amazing”, Lisa agreed. ”I don't understand how Julia could dump him like that. She's gonna regret it later.”

”I think it's for the best”, Lynn disagreed. ”Their personalities didn't mix together well.”

”I'm with Lynn on this one, honey”, Heath said. ”That relationship was doomed since the beginning.”

”I didn't think it'd last this long either”, Lily said. ”I hope he finds happiness now.”

”With you?” Heath teased.

”I wouldn't mind it, if I'm completely honest with you”, Lily said honestly and grinned. ”He's my type of a guy.”

But the problem with that idea would still be Satine. Lily was still keeping it a secret from everybody else, and dating James while holding onto that would end up in a disaster, she was sure of it. People weren't dumb enough to not to realize who Lily was in the long run. They would start noticing similarities and then count it all together and realize Satine was among them all along, and Lily wasn't ready for that storm just yet.

_This secret prevents me from dating an attractive guy,_ Lily thought, feeling sad about it. _Maybe I should expose myself just to have a chance with James?_ She wondered.

What a frightening thought.

******

Lily had so much fun at the party after she had talked with James. She was able to forget everything that made her life miserable, but she also forgot Satine completely. It was so much fun to be carefree and just laugh and enjoy her time – of course, she noticed her ex-friends were annoyed that she was in a good mood, but Lily decided to ignore them – so by the time the party was nearing its end, Lily was exhausted from all the dancing and was sitting on a table again, rubbing her feet as she watched her new friends still dance. Lisa and Heath were dancing to a ballad and Lynn also had someone to dance with. Lily didn't know who it was, but she was sure Lynn was going to get _very_ cozy with him after the party.

”Hey, redhead”, said a voice from behind her suddenly.

Lily turned to look and saw James' friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Piskuilan standing there. ”Hey, boys”, she greeted.

”Have you seen James? We've been looking all over for him”, Sirius asked.

”I saw him outside earlier. He said he's going to Gryffindor tower.”

”Ohh, why didn't we check our common room?” Peter asked.

”I dunno, Pete, we're dumb?” Sirius said to him over his shoulder. ”Thanks, redhead”, he told Lily as he and the rest of them left the Great Hall.

And Lily had James' gorgeous smile on her mind once again. She had definitely still having that crush on him that she had tried to get rid of for so long. Lily had fell for him in the third grade, and had always secretly hoped that he would dump Julia and notice her instead, but it wasn't going to happen. Then, after her second album, _Feel_ , Lily had been so frustrated with herself for having feelings for him that she decided to turn them into an album. The project was known as _faded_ , and when Lily was in her sixth grade, it became her most successful album ever. Lily had thought she had gotten over Mr. Charmer with that album, but she could feel how her heart pounded in her chest as she thought of him.

_Shit,_ Lily thought and sighed. _Oh well, at least now he's single and I actually spoke to him already so the situation might be different. Maybe I'd have a chance with him...?_

It might be dangerous to hope for that, but Lily was always trying to be optimistic either way, because if she had been sad all the time, her life would be miserable until the day she died.

”Alright”, said an enchanted voice of the Head Boy's – Hamilton Hodges' – on the stage. ”Now that the party is nearing its ending, it's time to choose the King and Queen of our party.”

Students who were still present in the Hall cheered.

”Let's reveal the queen first”, Hamilton said. ”Clarissa, do you have the results?” he asked from the beautiful blonde standing next to him.

Clarissa Winehouse showed the letters to everybody and they cheered.

Lily, on the other hand, was sure that Clarissa and Hamilton had something going on between them because they smiled to each other all the time, and they always avoided touching each other. But everyone knew their families were rivals in the industry world, so their relationship wouldn't be approved by their parents. So, if they had a forbidden relationship going on, they did pretty good job at hiding it from everybody.

Clarissa opened the first envelope. ”The Queen of our dress party is...”

The Hall was silent as they were eagerly expecting the results to be revealed. Lily noticed that a lot of girls were already walking towards the stage as if they were thinking they were the obvious queens of the party. Lily thought it was funny because as they went, they shot death glares at each other.

She chuckled and covered her mouth, hoping that no one saw that.

”...Lily Evans!”

”What?” Lily said, completely shocked, as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the stage. How could she win this? She had tried her best to not to attract so much attention to herself!

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Lily wondered as Hamilton put the crown on Lily's head.

”What's the story behind your outfit?” Clarissa asked her.

”I'm a forest fairy. Just something I came up with last weekend”, Lily answered, even though she was very aware it was almost like one of her outfits in her older music videos and hoped nobody will notice it. She had drawn ideas from that outfit into this one while thinking nobody would ever pay so much attention to her. Now she realized how wrong she truly was.

”Very nice outfit indeed, Lily”, Hamilton said and smiled. ”And now the king. Clarissa?”

Clarissa nodded. ”The King of the party is...” she said and opened the second envelope.

Lily only hoped it wouldn't be anyone annoying, or anyone from the group of her ex-friends because they were all looking at her mockingly, sneering at her and checking her out in a way that Lily did not like at all. She felt really uncomfortable standing there.

_You people make me sick,_ Lily thought as she shot a death glare at their group.

”...James Potter!” Clarissa's voice called.

Most students were cheering loudly as his name was mentioned, and even more when he walked through the crowd towards the stage. His hair was a total mess, and Lily could see someone's lipstick on his white shirt and even a hickey on the side of his neck.

_Did he really find a rebound this fast? Damn, if he did, he's really good,_ Lily thought. _Still, he looks absolutely gorgeous as usual._

”What's the story behind your outfit?” Hamilton asked as James had been crowned.

”I'm a secret agent in disguise”, James said.

_Well, well, Mr. Bond,_ Lily thought and smiled to him knowingly.

”Judging by your expression, Lily, you know what he's talking about, huh?” Hamilton asked.

”Yes, I do”, Lily said. ”Also, are you trying to hook us up, Hamilton?”

”Damn, you got me”, Hamilton said and laughed.

”Well, it's time for you two to charm us with your dancing skills then”, Clarissa said, smiling.

_These two are trying to hook us up. Definitely,_ Lily thought as James took her hand in his and guided her to the dancefloor for the last dance of the evening.

”Did you really find a rebound this fast, James?” Lily asked as the music began to play.

”I literally had a line of girls in front of me right after you left”, James laughed.

”Good for you, James”, Lily whispered into his ear. ”Mr. Bond”, she teased him.

”Careful now, you might find yourself from my bed, Lily. I'm really good at charming ladies”, James whispered to her ear.

Lily chuckled. ”I'm in danger.”

”Very much so, but let's be friends anyways.”

”Yeah, let's.”


	3. A Game Of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter for this collection for those who enjoys reading it! :) 
> 
> The song lyrics in the chapter are mine. They may have weird English in them though because they were written in 2007 when I was 19 and my English wasn't as good as it is now. :)

As Lily had suspected, being a friend with someone like James proved to be both interesting and problematic – he was really funny and he always made Lily laugh, but he was also starting to get very, very interested in knowing why Lily had to sneak out from school so often at night. He and his friends always looked at her like as if they knew she was lying, but they always let her go either way. She knew she would have to either play along with them, and pretend to not to notice or she should just tell them – which she wasn't ready to do just yet because of the reaction her ex-friends had had a week earlier.

Lily needed more time to prepare for it.

Lily had forgotten her ex-friends almost completely by the time the week had passed, but they certainly had not – they spent most of their time still glaring at her at every given moment, but Lily had chosen to ignore it altogether. It was pointless to even try to get along with them because they would only sneer at her, mock her for her life decisions and be so obviously jealous of her riches that it was almost hilarious.

_I'm not poor enough for them to like me, I guess,_ Lily thought and chuckled every time she thought about it. _What's even funnier about this is the fact that they don't even realize they behave exactly like Julia and her friends does – they only accept certain types of people into their group,_ she added.

”Wow, they only want poor people to be their friends?” Lisa asked when Lily told her and Lynn about the whole issue that had ended up with the fallout a week ago.

”Sounds like there's more to it than what you just told us though”, Lynn pointed out, raising her eyebrow.

”Ehhh...” Lily swore. She hadn't realized these two would see right through her story – she hadn't mentioned Satine White at all – and sighed. ”Ok, I'm not really ready to talk about it but you're gonna ask me anyways, right?”

”Yeah, spill the beans, woman”, Lynn said, curious look in her eyes.

”Well, I'm filthy rich because I'm Satine White...” Lily murmured, and got mentally prepared for yet another fallout from these two friends as well.

But the yelling never began.

Instead, Lisa did a victory dance and said, ”Lynn, hand over the money!”

Lynn looked shocked. ”What the hell, how is this possible?” she mumbled as she took out her money and gave it to Lisa, who kept dancing and singing,

”I won, I won, I won, for once I won~!”

Lily was dumbfounded. How did they already know!? ”What...?”

”Oh, sorry”, Lisa said and stopped her singing and dancing and grinned. ”We made a bet about it because you kinda went full SW Mode at our Halloween party. Lynn here didn't notice any of it but she doesn't really even care about your music much, but I've been a fan since your debut so I notice everything.”

”I was 100% sure I'd win”, Lynn said, still shocked. ”You don't seem like the type of a person who'd be Satine freakin' White!”

Lily giggled. ”But I am”, she said. ”I tried to hide it the best I could though. Maybe I was just too good at it until Halloween.”

”You definitely were”, Lisa agreed. ”I didn't notice the similarities until Halloween.”

”Damn, did anyone else notice?” Lily asked, furrowing her eyebrows, feeling worried. If it had been so easy to notice, it was highly possible that other people may have noticed it as well.

”I doubt it, Lils”, Lisa said. ”Everyone was too busy talking about James and Julia to notice it.”

Lily sighed. ”I tried so hard to keep Satine and Lily separated personality wise to have some privacy at times...”

”It's understandable”, Lisa laughed. ”Everyone loses their minds when you walk into a room!”

”I know!” Lily laughed. She felt so relieved that these two hadn't lost their cool at ther immediately when she had revealed her secret to them.

”You two are better friends than the ones I had”, Lily told them. ”They lost their cool because I told them I'm Satine.”

”They don't deserve you in their lives then. I think you're awesome”, Lynn said. ”Time to upgrade your friends to us!”

”I think I already did!”

”But it's official now, Siren!”

Lily laughed. Lynn and Lisa were fun to have around.

”We should celebrate this by go out and shop our hearts out for some luxurious stuff”, Lisa said. ”Or do you have time, Lily?”

”Not at the moment, but I would love to go shopping with you sometime”, Lily said. ”I gotta make time for the next Hogsmeade meeting.”

”Yeah, do that. I really want to show you this nice dress I found, it might look good on you...”

*******

After some time had passed, Lily had to face a new problem – James excessively rising curiosity regarding her disappearances. He had begun to flirt with her to make her spill the beans, and because Lily already had feelings for him, it was really hard to play the game of secrets with him. Lily tried to flirt her way out of the situation, but it was getting harder and harder because she really liked him being really close to herself – he often whispered nice things to her ears and Lily felt like she'd melt in his arms at every given moment.

Lily wanted to tell him she was falling for him, but couldn't. It'd be too soon after his breakup with Julia Woodstock and he had wanted to stay single for a while anyways.

He basically had a new girl in his arms every day, and Lily had no interest in becoming one of them.

Speaking of Julia Woodstock, she wasn't too pleased with the turn of events – she and her gang of girls expressed their dissatisfaction with James at every given moment by dissing him for his behaviour, and, of course, for hanging out with a girl like Lily. He usually ignored them when they tried to fight with him about it, Lily could see that he was annoyed by their attitude.

”Don't give in to them, James, it's exactly what they want you to do”, Lily told him after one time they had tried to play their stupid games on him.

James had nodded, and then he walked over to the Girl of the Day, as Lily and her new friends called his girls.

But despite all the fun Lily was having in her life these days, she still had that one bigger issue which was the catalyst for the events that ended up with her losing her friends of 6 years – someone wanted to expose Lily to everybody. This person wanted to tell everyone about Satine and probably do it in a way that would make Lily look really, really bad. That's the impression she had gotten from the weird messages that were still sent to her on weekly basis. Sender was really smart with their method of hiding their identity – they wrote the letter with cutting alphabets from magazines and glued them on the paper that was then sent to her, hidden inside an envelope that looked like it was from a fan.

_I wonder how long this asshole has been planning this,_ Lily wondered after she had gotten yet another letter saying she better get ready to be exposed soon. Lily hid the letter to a box where all the other letters were and put it into her wardobe which she locked up with a spell.

Lily had informed her team at GD Music Group about the letters, and they were trying to find clues as to where and who the culprit was. Lily could only hope it wasn't too late to figure it out, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she needed to start planning and scheming in order to prevent worst of the backlash that was certainly coming her way sooner or later.

At last minute solution to her issue, Lily would go and reveal her secret herself as a part of her next album's promotion – she wouldn't let anyone reveal her secret. It needed to happen on her own terms, not on anyone else's.

After few weeks of waiting, it became clear that not even GD Music Group was able to solve the problem. On one morning at the start of December, Lily was sent a letter saying they were unable to find anything because nobody knew anything, and Lily could only sigh. She had hoped that it wouldn't come down to it, but there was no other way – she would have to go for the Plan B which she had dubbed as Operation Revelation.

She added small accessories and wore clothing that hinted directly to Lily during her performances and photoshoots for magazines. She even changed her hairstyle from her signature black hair to a more dark red – her natural hair color – and wore jewellery that had little golden lions on them, and few times she even had either yellow or a red tie on during her performances – but Hogwarts' fans still hadn't noticed the meanings behind all that.

Instead, they began to copy her style eagerly as they thought it was just a new fashion phase that Satine had for her new album era.

Not even James Potter, who had been very interested in Lily's secrets, had figured out the truth just yet – but Lily knew it was only a matter of time. He wasn't a dumb guy. He saw Satine related things every time he went to GD Music Group to meet his parents, who owned the company. Lily and James just kept playing their little game of secrets as much as they could because it was fun to them both, and they didn't want it to end anytime soon.

One might say Lily was actually a little bit selfish when it came to this little game – it would've been easiest to just tell him about it, but Lily was scared he might never hit on her again so she decided to play dumb instead so she could look into his gorgeous eyes a little while longer. She didn't want him to go away.

She wanted him to stay so eagerly.

So she kept her mouth shut.

Well, that was until she got a letter saying,

” _If you're not willing to tell James Potter about your secret,  
_ _I might let it slip by 'accident'.”_

She was shocked beyond belief. This person was able to see what she was doing at Hogwarts too? How could that be possible? Lily felt so confused and paranoid right at that moment, that she began to imagine hidden cameras to be put into the corners of the castle – even though she knew that electric devices didn't work at the school.

But then it hit her – if someone knew what she was doing at Hogwarts, it could only mean one thing.

The Culprit was someone _within_ the school.

Lily had no idea who it could be. Did she even have any rivals there who could do something like this to her just to ruin her? Well, Jay Nicols would _absolutely love_ to see her suffer just to win the stupid competition regarding grades but Lily was hundred percent sure that he didn't care enough. Another option was Alice and Katie, who could do that since they already told the worst perverts in Lily's old gang of friends – Lily had gotten perverted letters from them ever since the fallout – but they wouldn't hate her so much they would send threats, right?

_Besides, the first letters came when I was still friends with them, and they got pissed when I told them about Satine so it can't be them,_ Lily wondered one morning in the Great Hall. _I wish I knew who this asshole was, I would obliviate their minds to shit!_ She furiously thought, feeling frustated and annoyed at the same time.

”Lily, why is this one Ravenclaw chick glaring at you?” Lynn asked, bringing Lily back from her thoughts.

”What?” redhead asked, and looked into the said house table.

Lynn was right. There was a dark haired, blue eyed girl sitting there, glaring at Lily with eyes filled with so much hatred that it freezed Lily's whole soul.

”Why does she look at me like that?” Lily whispered, shivering.

”I really have no idea, Lils. I don't even know who she is”, Lynn said. ”Looks creepy as hell though.”

Lily nodded, as The Marauders joined them on Gryffindor house table.

”What's up, ladies?” James asked as he sat down next to Lily.

”Do you know who that Ravenclaw girl is who's glaring at me?” Lily immediately asked.

James turned his head to that direction and shivered. ”That's Krystal Wales. She's really weird and has been stalking me for a few days now for some reason.”

”Really?” Lily furrowed her eyebrows. ”Is she one of your fans who wants to kill me because I distract you from them?”

”Probably”, James grinned. ”But you're more fascinating than anyone else, cutie. How about you tell me your secret?”

”Nah, James, this is the wrong place to talk about that”, Lily giggled.

James looked worried. ”Are you in some kind of a trouble?” he whispered.

Lily nodded.

”Is it Krystal? I can take care of it if you want.”

”No, it's nothing like that, James. I can deal with it myself, don't worry”, Lily said and smiled. ”It's gonna be OK.”

James slowly nodded, but Lily could tell that he had gotten an answer to a unanswered question by the thoughtful look on his face. She could easily see that his brain was processing the information, and the redhead could only hope that he wasn't going to run if he realized what was really going on.

”Actually”, James suddenly said and took a letter out of his pocket. ”I got this letter last night”, he said as he opened it and handed it over to Lily.

” _Lily Evans is so much more than the redhead you see, James.  
_ _Wanna know the rest? Check out Satine's recent performances, you dumbass.”_

Lily's insides felt icy cold when she had read that letter. The Culprit was now trying their best to confuse James out of his mind with these letters? Lily couldn't help but wonder if she should cut all communication with him but the moment she looked at his eyes, she knew she could never do that to him. She wanted to have him in her life, even if he was just a friend to her – well, at the moment at least.

”You know”, James said casually as he put the letter back to his pocket. ”There's a theory among Satine fans that claims you and Satine are the same person, my dear Lily.”

Lily smiled. ”Well, if it's just a theory, and not a fact, why do you even bother listening to it?” she asked him innocently. ”It's kinda like those theories where they claimed how you're Satine's secret lover and you're just hiding that from everybody by faking a relationship with Julia.”

”Hmm, good point”, James said. ”But I can't help but think about your disappearances whenever I hear about those theories. You being Satine would explain those quite well...” he went on, and looked into Lily's eyes eagerly as if to find some hints but Lily kept her cool and didn't react to it at all.

James grinned. ”You're not gonna react to that, huh? Interesting results, my dear Lily, you just walked into my clever trap.”

Lily was shocked. Had this guy finally won their little game? ”You little trickster, I'll punish you...” Lily threatened playfully.

”If it includes sex, then go ahead”, James laughed.

”Maybe...” Lily flirted.

James winked at her.

”Why do those two always end up talking about sex?” Lynn asked from Lisa.

”It's because they want to shag each other but aren't able to go for it”, Lisa giggled.

Lily blushed at that because it was true.

*********

Things went smoothly after the discussion. Lily and James kept talking as usual, but they didn't do it in public anymore. Even though they never really spoke about it, Lily knew that James had noticed something serious was going on in Lily's life and he had began to try is best to protect Lily just as much as Lily protected herself. James wasn't following her around anymore whenever Lily was going to sneak out of the school, and she appreciated that so much. She even bought him a Christmas gift from Hogsmeade when she did her promised shopping spree with Lisa and Lynn and gave it to him when the students were going home for Christmas. To her surprise James had also bought her a gift and she couldn't wait for the moment when she could open it to see what was inside.

”Don't open it until you get home”, he had told her in the train.

Lily had nodded and wanted to hug him but decided not to. ”See you after the holidays, James”, she said instead. ”Merry Christmas!”

”Merry Christmas to you too, my dear Lily”, James said softly. Then he turned around and went back to his friends in another compartment.

When Lily had gotten home, she opened the gift immediately when she reached her room, and saw a very beautiful golden necklace with a ruby on it. There was also a card where James had written,

” _You can trust me with your secret  
_ _I won't lie to you, or spread rumors about you  
_ _Let's stick together every day”_

_– James  
  
_ Lily looked at the card for a moment. It was lyrics to her song called ”yourselves, ourselves” from her second album, _Feel._ She sighed. Of course he would figure it out on his own sooner or later. It was also very clear why James had suddenly become so protective over her – he had figured her secret out long before the holidays had even began. He probably had done exactly what the Culprit's letter had said and he had noticed all the hints Lily had been throwing around everywhere in the past few weeks.

”I love this necklace”, Lily whispered and smiled. ”James, I love you...” she whispered.

After getting rid of her mother and her poorly obvious matchmaking attempts, Lily was getting ready for her Christmas Live performance that aired on GD Music Group's own entertainment channel every year in December. Lily was wearing a big red princess dress. She was wearing James' gift with her hair up on her head in a bun. She was wearing red gloves that reached to the tip of her elbows as well as a golden bracelet on her left wrist.

”You really are into these big princess dresses, aren't you?” asked Allison Smith, who was Lily's manager.

”I'm really into these types of dresses this year”, Lily told her. ”I want my style to be different than last year's. You know me, Allison. Different concept each year.”

Allison smiled. ”Yes. And you do look stunning in this dress, Lily. You won't be forgotten this year either.”

Lily agreed. She had already noticed that she was the only one performing a ballad in the show, and also the only one with a big dress but she didn't care. She just had her own style that she was very loyal to. And these huge dresses were gorgeous. She just loved them.

When it was Lily's turn to perform her song, she was excited when she was finally told to go to the darkened stage. She and her band went in as the hosts were talking about her success on the smaller stage next to the bigger one.

”And now, ladies and gentlemen, this is Satine White and the song she'll perform is called 'waterlily' from her upcoming album. Enjoy”, the host said.

The music began to play as the performers' stage lit up with a blue lights, and Lily saw smoke at her feet – it was a part of her performance's special effects – and she smiled to the audience for a moment before she began singing her song.

_What can you say?  
  
What can I say?_

_Are you still chasing your dreams?_

_Why did we choose separate roads?_

_I wonder if you ever really wanted to love me_

_If I had been able to hear your heartbeat, even just once_

_I would've chosen your warmth any day_

_We used to have idle talks_

_That's what we were like_

_What can you say?_

_What can I say?_

_I just lost my will to say anything_

_It's like I've been woken from a pleasant dream_

_I wonder if you ever really think about me_

_If I could see you, even just once_

_I would've chosen your loseness any day_

_We used to hold each others' hands_

_That's what we were like_

_If I happen to see you again_

_I would be happy_

_I wouldn't choose that road again_

_The narrow road_

_Decorated with waterlilies_

The stage got dark again with only one ray of light shining on Lily as she sang the outro to her very sad love song.

_Why...?_

_Why...?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_I remember your promise every day..._  
  
The song ended. Crowd cheered in a excited manner – but Lily was able to see few girls drying their eyes with napkins as well – and she waved to them.

”Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!” she said.

The crowd cheered even more loudly at her, as the hosts walked to her.

”Well, that was a very emotional performance from you, Satine”, the male host commented.

”Yes, but what else can you expect from me?” Lily joked. ”I'm always emotional!”

”Yes, yes, that is very true”, male host agreed.

”Your dress is absolutely gorgeous”, female host commented. ”Was it expensive?”

”If I told you the price of this dress, you might faint in horror”, Lily told her.

”It was that expensive?”

Lily nodded. ”Yes, but I'm really into these dresses this year so I needed to have yet another one for this performance. But the upcoming New Year's concert will not include these. That concert will start a new era in my artistry so a new concept in outfits will also happen, as usual.”

”Your new album seems kinda dark judging by the singles that has already been released”, male host said.

”Yes, it is. I'm not really all that depressed but somehow that album turned into a darker one as well. I had a different idea for it originally but I guess my mind and heart did not want to co-operate this time”, Lily said. ”But I like the album so far. It's just filled with raw, honest thoughts and feelings that has been on my mind this year. I haven't given it a title yet but it will not be a untitled release, I can promise you that!” she went on.

Audience cheered, as they always did when Satine's new releases were mentioned. She was on the peak of her popularity so everybody was absolutely obsessed with everything she released. Lily knew it wouldn't last forever, but she didn't really care. She made music because she loved music, and touring. It was the best thing about her career.

The interview went on for a little while longer, and then Lily said goodbyes to everybody, and went back to her dressing room hoping that James saw the performance, and noticed the necklace. She got out of her dress with a little help of her magic wand and then proceeded to go back home, where she had to walk upstairs as quiet as she could because her parents were already sleeping. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, and she didn't even bother checking the messages that her friends had sent to her phone. She checked them the next morning and thanked everybody for their nice words and even flirted with James a little bit on a video chat because she had wanted to hear his voice.

The rest of Lily's Christmas break didn't really feel like a break as she was really busy with all kinds of performances in different end of year shows because she had promised to perform in every single one – Lily had assumed her holidays would be boring so she had agreed to a lot of performances but now she swore because she had to skip all the fancy parties Lisa and Lynn had wanted her to come. However, they understood why Lily couldn't go, and they promised to watch the performances to support her.

Lily loved her friends so much for that. She gave them both special VIP passes for her New Year's concert, and they were both excited. Lily saw James and his friends in the audience during the concert having a ton of fun as well, and she couldn't be happier – this had been all she had ever dreamed of. Her friends in the audience showing support for their friend. Katie and Alice would never do this because they were jealous of her, but her new friends did. It was amazing.

After the New Year's concert's emotional ending, it was time to celebrate the New Year at a private party that Lily and her team always had after the beginning of the tour and after the tour had ended. It was a tradition that nobody in her team wanted to stop doing. Lily allowed Marauders and Lynn, Lisa and Heath to join the fun as well. Lily's friends were eager to hear all kinds of stories from Lily's past tours and they all laughed a ton. By the time it was time to go home, it was way past midnight and Lily was tired as hell when she got home.

”I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do for a while now”, said James, who was taking her home, and he pulled her into a kiss. Lily kissed him right back with so much desire that it came as a complete surprise to her.

”Is this a promise of a future together?” Lily whispered against his lips.

”Yes”, James answered. ”I still need a little bit of time, but I couldn't take it anymore. I've wanted to kiss you for weeks.”

”No worries, James, I'll wait for you”, Lily said softly.

James sighed in relief. ”You're so amazing, Lils”, he said and hugged her.

Lily hugged him tightly for a moment before they let go of each other. ”See you on the train, James”, she said. ”Happy New Year.”

”Yeah, same to you, my dear Lily”, James said and disappeared with a pop.

Lily bit her lower lip while she smiled like a fool. James wanted to be her boyfriend!

_Finally,_ she thought as she walked into her house as quietly as she could and headed upstairs where she threw herself on the bed. She fell asleep immediately, and dreamt of James' warm lips on hers.


	4. Operation Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm here with a new chapter of this story. :) Lots of things happens in this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one. It's one of my favorites. :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> The song lyrics used in this chapter are written by me.

Sooner than anyone wanted, the break ended and school continued. Lily didn't feel refreshed as she had had to work so hard during the break that she was still very tired. Even on the train to Hogwarts she slept most of the trip and went to bed right after they arrived to school. She felt more refreshed the next morning, and she was in the good mood as she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

”Those seventh years are so freaking lucky...” she heard some younger students complain.

”Why?”

”I heard a rumor saying they got a scheduled trip to GD Music Group next week. If it's true, I'm so jealous!”

”Oh my god, really? Those lucky bastards, ugh. Why can't we go!?”

”I know, right!?”

Lily could only smile and shake her head in amusement. Sometimes her younger fans were super hilarious to her.

”What are you amused about?” Lynn asked when Lily joined them.

”Some younger students were complaining about how lucky we are to get a chance to go to GD Music Group”, Lily answered as she began eating her eggs. ”They called it a rumor.”

”Good. We might have younger students trying to sneak into our group otherwise”, Lisa said.

Yes, the rumor in question was, in fact, real. Lily's class was indeed going to take a trip to the infamous record company, where also Satine White had signed up on. Their Muggle Studies professor Margaret Tremens had scheduled the trip for her Muggle Studies class but because the company required a specific size for the tour groups, the trip became available for all seventh years. Lily had signed up in September only to keep her facade going on but had since forgotten the whole trip completely because the letters had started to come. Now Lily wondered if people might see the truth because if Satine's and Lily's faces would be put next to each other, they'd look identical.

_I don't know why I'm so worried though, my whole plan is to reveal myself after all,_ Lily wondered as she ate her breakfast – now toast with nutella on top – and hoped that the trip would go well.

”Oh, look out, Lily, there's a letter coming for you”, Lisa said and grabbed Lily's glass before the owl would crash into it.

Lily sighed as she looked at the letter. ”It's from my mom”, she said as she grabbed the envelope from the owl and gave it a bit of toast to eat before it flew away.

Lily opened the letter and read it through – and rolled her eyes. It was one of those letters where her mother tried to ask her to come home to meet some guy she wanted to hook her up with. That was how her sister and her fiancee Vernon Dursley had med too, and now Mrs. Evans was absolutely obsessed with finding a man for Lily as well.

”What's in the letter?” Lynn asked. ”Because you look like you want to burn it.”

”My mom just asked me to go back home to meet some guy she thinks is perfect for me”, Lily rolled her eyes. ”She's obsessed with matchmaking because she succeeded with my older sister who is engaged to her business partner's son, and now she wants me to marry one of her clients' son.”

”Wow, that's intense”, Lisa said, looking shocked. ”I thought there is no families out there who does that anymore!”

”My mother learned it from hers”, Lily sighed. ”My parents met in similar situation so my mother thinks it works with her kids too, but I'm against all that because it's such an outdated thing to do.”

”I strongly agree”, said James, who sat next to Lily. ”I don't know what you're talking about but I said so anyways.”

”Arranged marriages, James”, Lily told him and smiled.

”Ohhh”, James realized. ”That system sucks. Marielle Woodstock has been trying the same with my family ever since me and Julia broke up but I told my parents to tell her my heart's already in someone else's hands”, he added and grinned at Lily.

Lily smiled at him. She knew what he meant.

”Ohhh, there's something going on between those two, isn't there, Lynn?” Lisa said as they both looked at the two.

”Definitely. Something has happened during the Christmas break...” Lynn said.

”It's a secret”, Lily and James said in unision.

Lily did tell them what their thing was about later that day when they were alone, because she didn't want anyone to know that there was something between her and James yet. James wasn't completely ready for another relationship and Lily had agreed to wait a little bit longer. Her friends understood the reasoning, but were also happy that they found happiness together.

Lily's schedules kept being just as busy as they had been during the break because the release of her new album was getting closer and closer, and there was still things that needed to be done – photoshoots for the booklet and the covers, record the last few songs that she still hadn't recorded and plan the upcoming tour that would start right after her graduation. And at Hogwarts teachers gave seventh years insane amounts of homework to get done and Lily literally felt like she was about to be drown into a pile of unfinished things. Sometimes she would be working until 3am to get her homework done by the morning's classes and would only sleep around 4-5 hours per night – sometimes even less if she was at the record company working on her new album – and by the end of the first week she was already thinking about dropping out of Hogwarts and just sing to her heart's content.

It'd make her life so much easier.

But then she wouldn't be able to see James as often as she wanted – which was literally every day.

So she just kept her mouth shut and did her best with her homework. She quickly adopted a 'as long as I don't get a troll as the grade, it's alright' type of attitude when it came to school, and even though it felt like the wrong thing to do, it did have a positive effect on her life.

So when the day of the GD Music Group trip came, Lily was actually feeling less stressed, and very calm about everything. She had done all the homework so she would have this day off – she really needed a day off – and she was excited as the trip also included few hours of shopping time in London, and she was always happy about that.

”Those lucky bastards...” younger students swore when they passed them their way to Great Hall with expressions of pure jealousy on their faces.

It really hit them hard to realize that the rumor was actually true.

”You would only destroy the place anyways, you crazy kids”, Nadia Corralez told them. ”You brats have no class.”

”Neither do you, hoe”, younger students retaliated and walked away laughing.

Things weren't going well for Julia and her friends either – ever since Julia had dumped James, it seemed that her so called kingdom had fallen and nobody really cared about her or her friends anymore. They had become incredibly unpopular since then and it really did annoy most of them. Julia herself didn't care about it, she just spent all of her time making out with Jay Nicols somewhere.

”Good morning, everybody”, Professor Tremens said as she joined the seventh years in the Entrance Hall. She was wearing muggle clothes as usual and looked like she was in a completely wrong place as she was wearing a muggle dress and long coat instead of the robes that witches and wizards usually wore. ”Is everybody here?” she added looking around. ”Seems like it. Alright, we're gonna use a Port Key to teleport to Diagon Alley, where we will enter the muggle world and we're going to use a bus to travel to GD Music Group, ok?”

Everyone nodded.

”Alright. Let's go and walk to Hagrid's hut. He has the Port Key ready for us”, Professor Tremens said.

*******

When the students and their professor got to the GD Music Group, everyone was excited about the visit except Lily, her friends and James, who had spent a ton of time there already. But Lily and her friends pretended to be excited anyways because the redhead still had her secret and it seemed like nobody else had realized it despite all the hints that Lily had been throwing into everyone's faces every time she performed somewhere.

”Good morning”, said Ralph Potter when the students and their professor walked into the building and its lobby, where everyone was running around. Lily wondered what was going on, and wanted to ask Ralph but knew she couldn't do that.

”My name is Ralph Potter. I'm the CEO of the company and this is my lovely wife Melanie”, he introduced himself and the woman standing next to him. Melanie smiled to everybody as a greeting.

”Holy hell, is that Robbie Evans!?” one of the students suddenly yelled excitedly while he pointed at something behind Ralph.

There was a guy with dark red hair and dark green eyes walking towards them. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans and was carrying a leather coat over his shoulder. He grinned when his and Lily’s eyes locked, and Lily didn’t even notice she had started walking towards him until she had wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly.

She had really missed her father.

”Hey, little sunshine”, he whispered and hugged her tightly. ”Don’t squeeze your old man so tight...”

”I haven’t seen you for 6 months, dad, I have every right to squeeze you!” Lily told him and hugged him more.

He just laughed and hugged her tight, too.

Robbie Evans was the lead singer of a popular rock band Monochrome which had become widely popular in the 90s. It was a real miracle how his private life had stayed private so well. Everyone knew that he was married with Mrs. Evans (A/N: I can’t remember the woman’s name, lol) and that they had children but everything else was a secret.

Not even Lily’s now ex-friends had known she was Robbie’s daughter.

” _No. Freaking._ _WAY_ ”, Sirius Black said, amazed.

Lily turned to look at her classmates who were all looking at her with their mouths hanging open. She knew instantly that she had messed up. This was one of those things that had been supposed to stay a secret, but now everyone was looking at them as they progressed the little accidential revelation – Lily Evans was a rockstar’s daughter!

”Eh, yes, everybody”, Lily said as she let go of her dad. ”This is my dad, Robbie Evans. Dad, these are my classmates and our professor Margaret Tremens.”

”Nice to meet you all”, Robbie said in his usual friendly way. ”Are you here on a tour?” he asked from professor Tremens.

”Yes. Students wanted to visit”, she answered.

Lily noticed her classmates were quickly digging up pens and paper from their bags. ”Looks like you’re gonna have to write some autographs now, dad”, she told him.

”That’ll be no problem, Lils, I’m used to it!” Robbie grinned. ”Who is this for?” he asked when he took first paper into his hands.

”Catherine Stevens”, said the first student, who also blushed.

_These chicks has a crush on my dad,_ Lily thought, as she felt someone touch her hand.

Lily looked on her side and noticed it was James who had his cellphone in his hand, and he had a message from his mother on the screen that said,

_Tell Lily we found out there's a magazine called StarPop that has an  
_ _article regarding Satine White coming up next month._  
_We're trying to stop them from publishing it but we probably can't do anything about it  
_ _unless we pay to the owners a ton of money._

Lily looked at James and mouthed a 'don't pay them', which James wrote to her mother and sent it to her. Melanie looked at her phone and then Lily, who mouthed a 'i'm sure', to her, and she nodded.

”Alright, I gotta go now”, Robbie said as he looked at the clock on his wrist. ”Looks like I might be a bit late but whatever, I got to see my little ray of sunshine.”

”Dad, you’re making yourself look less cool”, Lily mumbled, blushing furiously. _I should’ve known he’ll call me that!_

”I don’t mind at all, Lily”, Robbie said and hugged her again. ”I missed you while I was away.”

Lily nodded into his shoulder, ”I missed you too”, she whispered.

”Everything’s gonna be fine, Lily, don’t worry. Even if everyone knew, you won’t lose everything. No need to be afraid, trust me.”

Lily nodded and they broke apart. ”I trust you, dad.”

Robbie smiled encouragingly and then pulled out his phone from his pocket. ”Oh hell, I’m gonna be really late now… It was nice to see you, Lils, let’s talk more later, ok?”

”Yeah, let’s do that, dad”, Lily excitedly said and grinned at him.

Nobody really noticed the small quiet exchange of words because everyone was so busy looking around in the lobby where they had huge posters on the walls of the most popular artists in the company – students were excited about seeing Satine White's massive poster there, and Lily could hear at least 2 of them wonder if they could steal it. They were so distracted by the poster that they didn't even hear the history of the company.

”GD Music Group was founded in 1987 by Norton Potter, James' grandfather, who wanted to create a music label that solely dedicated itself to bring high quality dance pop music to the public, and in the 90s it was on its peak as dance music had been popular at the time. As the new millenium came, so did the tastes in music change and GD Music Group was in a financial crisis, and the complete rebuildment of the company had to be made – and the sub labels for other music styles were created, and artists like Melanie here were allowed to explore more wider amount of music styles. The company was saved from bankruptcy with these changes”, Ralph explained after Robbie Evans had left the lobby.

”We also started to train new music talents at the Attwood Music Academy in 2009, and often we find our biggest stars from the annual talent show that they do during spring”, Melanie said. ”The managers at our own management studio visits the shows every year to look for new talents that we could sign up on our company.”

”The academy is off limits during these tours as the trainers there believes that the visitors would only make it harder to concentrate on the studies”, Ralph said. ”But if your dream is to get into the academy after you graduate, you can get the application papers from the reception desk behind me”, he added and pointed at the long marble table behind him. Over the table there was a sign that said 'RECEPTION', and there were four people talking on the phones.

”Oh, we should get those papers, Janice, we could hit it big together!” said one of the students to her friend, Janice Stevens, who was one of the biggest Satine fans at Hogwarts.

”Let's do it. Maybe we can become professional dancers and then get hired by Satine, Blair, that'd be so cool...” Janice agreed and the two girls hurried towards the reception desk immediately.

_Those two aren't bad dancers to be honest,_ Lily thought as she watched them get their papers handed to them by Susan, who was one of the receptionists. She was super sweet, and had been there longer than Lily. She really enjoyed talking to her.

”Where's Satine White?” asked Catherine Stebbins. ”She's the only reason we came here and we need to know where she is.”

”Yeah, especially if Brad Mellows is here!” her friend Tina said, pointing at the DJ who had just appeared from the corridor from the studios.

”Satine White isn't here today”, Melanie answered. ”She has a day off.”

_Day off indeed, I'm here hanging out with my friends pretending I've never been here before,_ Lily thought and glanced at Lisa and Lynn, who looked amused by the situation.

”No, you two. We came here for the tour”, James said before Tina and Catherine could even begin to list their demands to find out where their favorite artist was.

Tina and Catherine glared at him for a moment but said nothing. Instead, they began whispering to each other about something.

After Janice and her friend Blair had rejoined the group, the tour began with Melanie as their guide. Lily, her friends and the Marauders stayed on the end of the rest of them because they were all very familiar with the company as they had hang there as a group. They knew all the things that Melanie told them about the company, and all the areas were familiar as they had often been as a group in the parties that were always held at the company's party rooms.

Melanie brought them to the studio area where there were 6 different recording booths on each side of a long corridor – 3 on one side and 3 on the opposite side – and the group saw Satine's manager in one of the booths talking on the phone. Judging by her body language Lily could tell she was furious about something/to somebody.

From the recording booths Melanie took them upstairs to show them what kind of other things the company had. There were offices and more offices on the upper floors for the marketing teams, graphic designing, and even the talent agency had its own floor. Satine fans were, however, way too interested in trying to catch a glimpse of their singer to care – they were convinced that they had been lied to and that Satine was somewhere in the company hiding from them.

”So frustrating to do a tour when people don't even bother to listen”, James murmured. ”These aren't cheap things to do...”

Lily agreed with him. ”We should bail”, she whispered and giggled.

”Ohhh, aren't you a bad girl, Evans...” James grinned.

”I can be all you want, Little Potter”, Lily whispered into his ear and then she quickly kissed his cheek.

Nobody noticed it because they were too obsessed with everything else in the company.

Well, except for Alice, Katie and Krystal who looked more and more gloomier the longer they stayed at the company.

_Those two really hate to be here and I don't understand why. Alice and Katie were super excited about this trip in September but now they just hate to be here? That's so weird,_ Lily thought as the group followed Melanie to the Museum Room, which was a room dedicated to the company's most successful, already retired singers and bands. It had been opened in 2009 when Melanie had retired from music industry due to health issues and one thing that Lily had done when she had been signed onto the company was to visit this room.

She dreamed of having pictures of herself in this room one day.

”This room was built in order to honor and respect the stars of the past. We have statues of them here, their releases in these glass closets and small TVs showing clips of their music videos and concerts”, Melanie said as the students looked around.

Lily walked over to the Melanie Attwood section of the Museum Room and sighed when she saw two of her 90s albums there that were impossible to find anywhere in physical form these days. Her collection was incomplete without them, and it annoyed her that she could only listen to them if she used streaming services to do it.

_I need to find a way to get those into my hands,_ Lily thought as the group eventually left the room.

They headed back downstairs and used elevators. Lily really enjoyed getting a chance to breathe in James' scent because they had to stand so close to each other and smiled to him. He smiled back to her – and nobody noticed their little gentle exchange of affection because they were too excited about Satine to really care about anything else.

Melanie was waiting for them in the lobby when the elevators arrived and the doors opened. This time she had Allison Smith standing next to her, and Lily could tell she was still furious. Satine fans looked at her excitedly.

”Oh my god, that's Satine's manager!” Catherine yelled. ”Where are you hiding her? We demand to know!” she added and walked to her with three other girls.

Allison looked at them for a minute and said, ”I'm not hiding Satine anywhere, she's not at the company right now, kids.”

”But she's always here!” Catherine said. ”She should be here right now!”

”You're out of luck then”, Allison calmly said and she began to write a text message furiously.

”Alright, everybody, let's leave Allison alone now”, Melanie said, and smiled apologically to Allison. ”I'm taking you to check out our famous Serenity Dome now...”

Satine's fans – who were still convinced that Satine was hiding somewhere – got distracted and they followed her excitedly talking about how they might see Satine at the infamous dome.

Lily, however, stayed behind along with James. ”Allison, what's going on?” she asked her manager.

”Are you still hundred percent sure you want yourself to be exposed, Lily?” Allison asked, worried look on her face. ”The article that this magazine is gonna publish will badmouth you, and make you sound like complete monster.”

As she spoke, she pulled out an magazine from her Luis Vuitton bag and gave it to Lily, who looked at the cover. There she was – half of the cover was Satine in her trademark dark hair and glamorous makeup and the other half was Lily's face. The headline was _Dark Side of Satine White – The Master of Manipulation._ Lily cringed at the headline. How was she a manipulator and when had she been manipulating anybody?

”I read the whole article and I tried to call our lawyers to stop them from doing this but I was told that you had said nope to all damage control”, Allison said seriously. ”And I honestly can't understand why.”

”This magazine”, Lily said, ”is the one who destroyed Melanie's career in early 2000s, Allison. GD Music Group's lawyers tried to stop them from releasing photos of her time in a mental institution but they did so anyways. There is no doubt in my mind that they would only make this article even worse if we react to it beforehand, Allison. The best damage control is to let this trash magazine publish their stupid article.”

”So you don't want legal action to be taken against them?” Allison said. ”You're hundred percent sure?”

”Yes, because I'm going to reveal myself before the bloody article is published. I think people would rather want my life story to be told by me rather than some shitty magazine who is famous for destroying music artists' mental health. I won't let it happen to me. What I will do will bite them in the ass”, Lily told her. ”Don't worry about it, Allison, things will be ok.”

”I really hope so”, Allison said and sighed. ”If you're sure, I will let it go. I think I need to lay down for a minute. I have a hideous headache...” she said and walked past them towards the elevators.

”I wouldn't call you a manipulator”, James said.

”What?” Lily asked and smiled.

”You're a Master of Seduction, Evans”, James grinned and touched her cheek. ”I've wanted to kiss you all day and I was thinking about doing it in the elevator but others would've noticed.”

”James, we aren't publicly together yet”, Lily giggled and took his hand off her face. ”I think we should wait with that until after I've revealed myself to everybody. It'll make people forget the bloody article at once.”

”True that, cutie. What other schemes do you have in mind and can I help?”

”I might have to help those Satine fans to get out of their misery for not being able to find me”, Lily laughed. ”My team's practicing at the dome. Let's go.”

”What am I gonna tell others when you're not with me?” James asked.

”Tell them I'm in the bathroom or something like that”, Lily shrugged.

”You're not being very helpful”, he accused.

Lily grinned. ”I'm sure you can come up with something, James.”

”I'm going to have to punish you for this, woman...”

”Why does that sound sexy as hell to me?” Lily whispered to him.

”Because that's what it will be between us”, James said and winked, which made Lily blush.

_I love this guy so much, oh god,_ she thought.

They made their way towards the Music Academy while chatting about random things – like they would on the first date – and headed towards the Serenity Dome which was a huge concert arena owned by the GD Music Group. It was built on the same year when Lily had made her debut, and she had had a chance to perform there at the end of the very same year when the dome was opened. She had since performed there countless times – she had performed at the venue twice to a sold out concert at start of October, and it had been crazy.

”Ladies first”, James said and bowed as he opened the main entrance door for Lily.

”Well, thank you, good sir”, redhead flirted as she went past him to the entrance hall.

”My mom just texted me saying they're checking out the other rooms of the dome, and that Catherine and her annoying friends are frustrated because they can't get into the arena. I guess they heard your band play there”, James said, sounding amused.

”I guess I'll go to the arena then”, Lily said.

”I think I'm coming with you instead. Mom said they're coming to the arena next”, James said.

”Tell her to not to hurry up, I need to do some preparations...”

”There's no time, they're here already”, James told her, and nodded towards the rest of their group that just came out of the gift shop – Catherine and her friends had bags full of stuff – and Lily sighed.

She had wanted to surprise everybody so badly. It would've been so much fun!

”Hello, Mr. Potter, where did you two go?” Professor Tremens asked curiously.

”We just snuck out to do a little private tour”, James made up. ”You know me, always sneaking out with pretty ladies such as Lily here...”

”Oh my god, I'm so jealous”, whispered Blair to Janice, who nodded.

”Well, good thing you found your way here”, Professor Tremens said. ”Let's continue the tour, Melanie.”

”Certainly”, Melanie said as she looked at her son and Lily a knowing look in her eyes, and she smiled to them a little.

Lily couldn't help but blush. Had she really just got a blessing from James' mother to date her son? Amazing!

”We are going to enter the arena next”, Melanie said. ”But don't harass Satine's band and dancers as they're rehearsing for her next tour, alright?”

Catherine and her friends reluctantly nodded.

_Those girls aren't going to be able to keep their cool,_ Lily predicted as she followed her classmates inside the arena where they were met with the loud music and a flashing light show as the technicians were testing the special effects that would be used in the concert. Lily recognized they were using her song ”Fly high” for the test, and really liked what she saw – lights were flashing exactly in rhyme with the music and she pulled her phone out to text her main dancer and choreographer about it.

”Yo, Jade, it seems we got visitors here”, said her guitarist into the microphone on the stage. ”At the doors.”

”Yeah, I can see it”, said the the woman on the circle stage at the end of the catwalk. She was looking at them. ”Stop the music, and put the lights on”, she added as she walked towards the stairs on the side of the stage. She came down just in time for the lightshow to stop and the arena went dark for a moment before the normal lights were put on.

”Hello, my name is Jade”, brown haired woman introduced herself. ”You probably know me as one of Satine's dancers, but I'm also her choreographer and sometimes a personal trainer as well.”

”We thought Satine would be here”, Catherine whined immediately.

”Nah, Satine's having a well deserved day off so I'm the boss of the team today”, Jade said. ”But knowing her, she'd come over to say hello if she was here right now”, she added smiling.

_But I am here,_ Lily thought and tried her best not to laugh at the hilariousity of the whole situation.

Catherine and her friends seemed to finally accept the fact that Satine was nowhere to be found on the GD Music Group's grounds and even though they looked sad for a moment, they were excited that they could see the new stage for Satine's next tour. Jade allowed the group to get on the stage and walk on it. Lily took the chance to check out the new design that she hadn't seen yet and absolutely loved the black, white and red color scheme – they had painted stars on the edges of all parts of the stages, and in the middle there was a red path that she would be walking on. The other details on the stage were amazing as well – it all looked exactly as Lily had envisioned it and was impressed how much _better_ it looked in reality than in her mind. Lily absolutely loved it gave a silent high five to Jade, who walked by her side at the end of the rest of the students.

”I absolutely love it”, she whispered to her. ”Tell the designers that for me.”

”I will”, Jade said, as the group reached the main stage where the band was taking a break and talking about random things. The rest of the dancers were with them and they all had fun. Lily would usually join them on the fun but couldn't right now.

_This is so weird,_ Lily thought as she looked at them.

The group walked into the backstage where they met Satine's DJ Brad Mellows, who was wearing headphones and working on something on his laptop. Lily and the rest of the students walked past them towards the dressing rooms but then Melanie changed direction towards the exit, which Lily appreciated because she knew that Catherine and her friends wanted to steal something Satine related, and there was a dressing room in this venue where there was a lot of new tour's outfits stored inside it – Lily didn't want anyone to see any of that yet because it was more fun when everyone saw them together when the time came.

”This is the end of our tour. I hope you enjoyed your stay here”, Melanie said when they were in the entrance hall again – they had taken a detour corridor back there – and they could hear clearly that Satine's team had begun rehearsing again.

_They're playing Towards Tomorrow now,_ Lily recognized it.

”It was interesting”, Professor Tremens said. ”I'm glad that you agreed to let us come here, Mrs. Potter.”

”No problem. We do tours on a weekly basis”, Melanie said and smiled. ”Are you going back to Hogwarts now?”

”Yes. It's getting late, and we really need to get back now.”

”In that case I will be on my way back to work then”, Melanie said. ”Have a nice day, everyone. And James, don't be a bad influence on girls.”

”Mom!” James protested with a red face. ”So unclassy!”

Melanie laughed as she left the group.

”That song sounds like something she hasn't released yet”, Catherine pointed out as their professor was calling their bus driver of their location. ”It sounds perfect.”

”Everything she does sounds flawless at all times. No other artist can do it like SW”, said her friends.

”I strongly disagree”, said Krystal Wales while rolling her eyes. ”You Satine stans are hideous these days.”

”Shut up, you obvious hater”, Catherine and her friends said in unision.

Krystal only rolled her eyes at them again as an answer, and walked out of the building with the other students. Their bus had just parked in front of the dome's entrance and everyone went in there. Lily was feeling surprisingly tired when she sat down on her seat. She looked at the watch on her cellphone – it was 6:30pm. It was so late.

They were back at school an hour later, and everyone just wanted to go and relax for the rest of the day – and go steal food from the kitchens, of course – and then everyone went to their own common rooms to tell everyone what kind of a trip it was. Satine fans told everybody they heard a snippet of a new song at the dome because Satine's team was there rehearsing and other fans were immediately asking about what it sounded like.

They all agreed that it'll be a perfect song just like every other track their singer had ever released.

Lily and her friends spent the rest of the day talking about what Lisa and Lynn had gotten from the gift shop and they also told Lily her ex-friends were super grumpy during the whole trip but Lily just shrugged at that piece of info. She was completely over them but she did find it weird that they were still unable to let the whole thing go. She didn't want to talk about it to them at all because it might escalate into something worse.

”We think you three should sit down and talk about it again”, Lisa said while she ate a strawberry flavored lollipop.

”Yeah, we think they regret they were assholes to you”, Lynn agreed.

”I don't think it'll change anything. Their attitude towards me was horrible, and it's been three months now. I think they would've come to say sorry if they really regretted it”, Lily said.

”Very possible, but still. Think about it”, Lisa said and smiled.

”I will. Later”, Lily said and yawned. ”I'm so tired...”

”Same here”, Lynn and Lisa said.

”The trip was amazing though”, Lisa said and grinned. ”The new stage for your tour looks gorgeous!”

”Thanks”, Lily said and smiled. ”I wanted to do the designing myself.”

”Are you gonna take over everyone's jobs on your team now?” Lynn teased.

”No, it was just this one time”, Lily laughed. ”I'll let others design the stages next time.”

”Good idea, Lils, we don't want you to work too much”, Lisa said. ”You already do so much regarding school and your career.”

”I know. The planned hiatus will be my Christmas gift from me to me this year”, Lily said. ”I really need a break...” she sighed, and yawned again right afterwards.

*******

When February finally came, Lily was ready for her final phase of her 'Operation Revelation'. She was going to perform on TV looking more like herself as Lily Evans than Satine White. She was wearing a white blouse and black jeans along with boots. Her hair looked more like her own as well, and she barely had any makeup on which was very unusual for Satine who was known for having a heavy, dark makeup look. But it was all a part of her plan. To some people it seemed like she was just trying something new to herself, but in reality it was an attack towards her harasser's evil plan to reveal her.

Lily was interviewed about her own life, her new album and her past tours and how her new tour would be different from them. She also revealed her desire to go on a hiatus after the tour which shocked the guests and the audience because Satine White was known for her tendency to be a workaholic.

”I'm reaching the point where I'm at my limit of coping with things”, Lily honestly said. ”I need some time off.”

Interviewers didn't go any further with their questions, they began talking about her style, which was very simple and Lily told them she didn't feel like going after her usual glamourous style this time but she wanted to show this more comfy side of herself.

”This style looks very good on you, Satine, I'm sure your fans agree”, female interviewer said.

Lily agreed – she was sure that her fans in Hogwarts were probably browsing through the internet trying to find her clothes on sale somewhere.

Close to the end of the episode, it was time to perform a song. Lily was scheduled to perform her new song first, and she had picked a new, unreleased track from her album. It was called ”Unrequited Love”, and Lily explained it was a story of a girl who was in love with a guy who mislead her, and she still kept loving her and had no idea why she couldn't get over him. Then she walked over to the side stage to get ready while the hosts kept talking before they announced it was time for her to perform. By this time Lily was ready. She had her microphone attached to a mic stand that was decorated with clothing strips. On the edges of the stage, small torches were lit and the stage was engulfing in red lights as her band began to play the song.

_I was never protected against the pain_

_You brought me one day_

_It was the same day you said those words_

_To that other girl who wasn't me_

_I know better_

_Because I can't lose it_

_I thought that the pain would leave when I forget you_

_But it came back making my heart cry again_

_You see? I try to smile and be happy_

_But seeing you breaks all the illusions_

_I walked past you and smiled again as our eyes met_

_Little shivering in my heart told me that I'm_

_Letting unwanted feelings built up in my heart for you_

_See? I can't possibly run away again_

_You should know better_

_Because you're always running away_

_I thought the pain would leave me alone the day I_

_Chose to forget you once again_

_I found it too difficult and here I am falling into darkness_

_I can't bare seeing your face again. Not anymore_

_I'm still going to be what I really am_

_Without you if possible_

_Why? Because you're just an unrequited love to me_

_I know better_

_Because I can't lose it_

_You should know better_

_Because you're always running away_

_I thought that the pain would leave when I forget you_

_But it came back making my heart cry again_

_You see? I try to smile and be happy_

_But seeing you breaks all the illusions_

_I thought the pain would leave me alone the day I_

_Chose to forget you once again_

_I found it too difficult and here I am falling into darkness_

_I can't bare seeing your face again. Not anymore_

_Because of you I'm broken from inside again_

_Because of you I'm being hurt again for the love's sake_

_Because of you I'm trying my best to run away again_

_Because of you I'm not believing in love never again_

_Because of you I'm going to throw my trust in love away_

_Because of you I'm only what I can't be normally_

_Because of my feelings for you I can't help but love you_

_I can't let you go because I'm longing for your love_

_I can't let you go because I'm longing for your love_

Song ended with the stage going completely dark and the audience went wild. They clapped at her excitedly as the little stage lit up again and the singer bowed to them with a smile on her face. She thanked the audience and exchanged few other words with the hosts before they let her leave the show. Lily waved at her fans on the way back to the backstage, and the audience answered with waving at her too.

Lily smiled in the backstage. Her fans were so amazing.

But now she had to go back to Hogwarts and deal with the students' reactions to the fact that they had had a incredibly successful pop superstar among them all these years...


	5. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's another new chapter for those who still reads this story. Enjoy! :)

When Lily returned to Hogwarts, she was glad that she had revealed herself to everybody. She felt tremendously free about that which surprised her as she had expected it to feel different. Instead, she was just _happy._ Happy that the pressure to stay hidden was gone – it was just so amazing! If she had known how good it would feel afterwards, she wouldn't have even kept it a secret in the first place. She didn't even remember why she had thought it had been a good idea, and all the secrecy just felt stupid and made her feel like she had just been ashamed of being a singer but she knew that wasn't the case.

As Lily headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, she noticed there was lots of students from other houses hanging out in the corridor and as she passed them, they turned to look and began to whisper furiously, pointing at her. Lily was used to it as people had always done that whenever Satine walked on the streets of London as well.

”Oh my god, I can't believe she's here!” one of the girls exclaimed.

”And a freaking Gryffindor, too. Those lucky bastards gets the best looking guy in the whole school and the pop superstar, too? That's so unfair, when will it be Hufflepuff's turn to shine?” someone else whined to her friend.

”Wait till I tell my friends in the Muggle World, they'll be _green_ from jealousy!” someone else said.

Lily smiled as her fans surrounded her as they all wanted to talk to her – few boys even flirted with her – but then Lily had to tell them she needed to go to her common room and gave them an apologetic smile as they looked disappointed. Lily told them they can always come over to chat with her during breaks and when she's not doing homework and then she entered the Gryffindor common room.

There was a wild party going on in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was dancing to the loud music, drinking and having fun. When they noticed her, they began cheering and gave her a huge applause.

Then James Potter emerged from the crowd and came over to her holding a butterbeer which he offered to the redhead. Lily took it gratefully.

”Why are we having a wild party?” she asked him.

”When you walked into that studio where they interviewed you, every Gryffindor in the Great Hall watching it lost their minds, because they recognized you at once”, James said. ”And then, gradually, the other houses began to realize the truth and they moaned loudly because they knew we won a really old bet regarding Satine White.”

”What bet?” Lily asked curiously – she really had no idea what this was about!

”You didn't know?” James asked, surprised.

Lily shook her head.

”Wow. Oh well, it's a bet that someone in our Fifth Year started when you had just hit it big. They claimed Satine is in Hogwarts and is probably in Ravenclaw, and other houses began to argue why Satine's in their house so a bet was made”, James explained. ”And we obviously won, so we're the best house in the school.”

”How so?” Lily teased and took a sip of her butterbeer. It was so delicious.

”Because we got me and you, of course”, James grinned.

Lily felt a jolt in her stomach when he did that – he looked just so sexy with that look on his face. ”I really, really wanna kiss you right now”, she told him.

”Go ahead, Siren”, James grinned wider. ”I won't stop you...”

Lily giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her closer to himself and kissed her back.

”You're such an amazing kisser, James”, Lily whispered against his lips.

”I've had plenty of practice”, James said smiling. ”I'm done being single now. Let's be a couple, Lils.”

”Let's let people to be amazed by the secret a little bit longer first. People might think I'm trying to distract them from it if we go public with this now”, Lily told him. Then she grinned, ”But I'm gonna sneak into your bed once in a while anyways.”

”You are correct, and you are welcome to my bed anytime”, James said and hugged her tightly for a moment before he let her go.

Nobody noticed their little moment as they were busy partying. The next morning everyone was just talking how Satine White was a Gryffindor and they cursed them to hell for it but at the same time they were really excited about it – what a dilemma, indeed. Lily spent the morning giving everybody autographs and when she was asked about her friendship with James, she said he was a nice guy but didn't give anymore details as she knew it would only boost the rumors. This was the completely wrong time to reveal her real relationship with James to everybody as she knew he might get backlash for it in some circles, and she didn't want him to go through that since there was a way to avoid it.

*******

After some time had passed, the day when StarPop's February issue was released came. It was the day after the Valentine's Day, and Lily had asked her friends to get it so she could see what kind of trash they had written about her. When she got the magazine into her hands, she immediately went through the pages to find the article about her.

She was shocked at what she saw there.

Lily's private information was in great detail – her date of birth, place of birth and even her current residence and her parents' and sister's names were mentioned. She saw pictures of herself before she was Satine and after she had became Satine, and they even had photos of her with her family which really made chills go down her spine.

She had been properly stalked upon for years.

 _Someone must really hate my guts to stalk me this intensively,_ Lily thought as she went through the pages calling her the Master of Manipulation who did questionable things to get famous and rich as hell. Lily could only shake her head at all the stories as she knew none of it was real.

”I don't know the Lily they're talking about here”, James said as he went checked out his copy of the magazine. ”This Lily must be from a parallel universe.”

Lily smiled. ”Don't worry about it, James, I'm ok.”

”I know you aren't, but I wanted to say it anyways”, James smiled.

”That's really sweet, James. Thanks.”

Few days later after the article had been published, something that Lily thought would never happen actually did happen. They were at lunch that day when Lily's ex-friends approached her and the looks on their faces looked like they were ashamed over something. Somewhere deep inside Lily knew the reason why and she agreed to go have a chat with them after four months. She wasn't sure if she wanted to forgive them for their betrayal, but she was also very curious about what they wanted to tell her.

”So, what do you two want?” Lily asked when they had walked outside where she knew nobody would eavesdrop on their conversation at this time of the day as everyone was eating inside.

”Well, we want to apologize”, Katie said, avoiding her gaze.

”We were wrong, Lily. We saw the article and realized why you were telling us your secret”, Alice said in a monotone voice.

 _So only Katie's being genuinely sorry, huh?_ Lily thought but said nothing.

”We realized we have to apologize to you for our stupid behavior”, Katie said.

Lily was quiet for a moment, and then said, ”I don't know if I can forgive you. You two hurt me really deeply.”

”We know, and we're sorry!” Katie said.

”You decided that I was genuinely in trouble the moment the article was posted”, Lily went on. ”After _four months_ , you realized you were in the wrong. That doesn't sound very convincing to me. Why didn't you see that the moment I began throwing hints about my identity in November? I was _forced_ to do it because I was getting threatening letters constantly from someone who really despises me.”

”Lily...” Katie began.

”No, you two turned your backs on me when I needed my best friends the most”, Lily cut her off. ”You two are absolutely horrible. How could you do that to me? I saw you at the Halloween party with our whole group of friends and they were all giving me the evil eye all night because you probably let my secret slip to them as well, didn't you?”

”Ehhh... I might've said you wanted to brag how rich you really were...” Alice murmured.

Lily shook her head. ”I would never brag with my riches. I don't _care_ about that stuff _at all_. I sing because I love singing, not for the money. But since me being rich was such a huge deal to you two in the first place, I don't think I have any desire to be your friend anymore. I can't trust you two. If I do something amazing and my friends will just mock me for it, why should I stick around?”

”Lily, we said we're sorry!” Katie said, desperatelly. ”You're right, our friendship probably can't be fixed but we could try it...”

”Not a chance”, Lily said at once. ”You've spent all of your time bitching on me, sneering at me on the corridors and talking shit about me behind my back. You only pick friends based on their financial status, and that doesn't make you any different from Julia Woodstock and Nadia Corralez who both picked up their friends based on that same thing. And you behave as if you're superior people than the rich, too. It really offends me because I've seen that world and it's not as bad as you want to think it is. I'm not going to be your friend ever again, you two. Goodbye forever, have a nice life”, she went on as she turned around and made her way towards the castle.

Her quiet ex-friends were left behind alone, and only Katie was genuinely sad over the end. Alice was furious as she was still convinced that the rich was inferior to her in terms of status.

After that discussion, the three of them never talked to each other, let alone even acknowledged each other's presence.

No, they just ignored each other completely and walked past each other on the corridors.

Lily was perfectly OK with that as she had had her closure – even though she did believe that Katie had been genuinely sorry on her part, she couldn't trust her at all. She had said some really nasty things to her when they had had their fallout in October and Lily still hadn't forgotten those few words. She couldn't. Katie had been just plain _cruel_ to her friend with whom she had grown up with.

After few more weeks had passed, Lily became more and more interested in finding out how StarPop had figured out all that info of her. There was too much private information in the article that Lily couldn't help but think about it. She had no idea who the Culprit behind the letters was either, and thus she decided to do her best to find it out but she had a problem.

She was still recording her new album. It would be released at the first week of April so she was very busy with it so it'd be finished on time. Lily sighed when she realized she would have to ask help from her new friends and the Marauders. She really didn't want to bother them with her issues but this was very important. It had to be done. So when she returned to school after one intense recording session at the GD Music Group, she threw herself next to James – her favorite place in the whole world – and asked them for help.

”What is it?” Sirius immediately asked.

”I don't know who StarPop's spy in this school is and I would love to know”, Lily said.

Her friends looked at each other for a moment and then back to Lily.

”You didn't know?” Lisa asked, surprised.

”Know what?” Lily asked, now confused as hell. Had she missed something important?

”Wow, she really doesn't know!” Lynn said in utter shock. ”Lily, Krystal Wales' family owns StarPop Publishing!”

”What?” Lily asked, remembering the dark haired girl from Ravenclaw who had been glaring at her for a very long time with so much hatred in her eyes that if felt like they could kill if Lily had looked into them too long.

”Yeah, and we think she might've been behind the whole thing”, James said. ”She was absolutely livid when you revealed yourself to everybody on a live broadcast.”

”Really?” Lily asked, now curious.

”Yeah, she literally threw her dinner off the table and stomped off in fury”, Sirius confirmed.

”Hmm, interesting”, Lily said thoughtfully. ”If she was behind it, it'd mean that she used the magazine for her own gain but I'd like to know the motive behind that stunt”, she mumbled while rubbing her chin.

But why would Krystal Wales do this? Just for fun, maybe?

...Maybe.

*******

After few more weeks, Lily's album was finally released after a 2 year long wait. Album was called _Identity_ , and it was all about the person Lily truly was behind all the glamour and fans really loved the album. They made it very clear to her as she couldn't stop hearing their discussions about it. It was also a huge success on charts as it reached number-one and dominated the chart since then.

Lily was proud of herself.

Despite the backlash she had received after the article had been published, she was still able to accomplish this. If StarPop had attempted to destroy her, they had failed badly.

Now that Lily finally had some free time, she concentrated on the Krystal Wales issue. As she had been recording her album, her friends had been working on her other issue for her. They had decided they would lure Krystal into a meeting with Sirius Black but Lily would go there in his place instead. Sirius hadn't been into the idea of trying to seduce Krystal Wales to go on a secret date with him but he went for it anyways as nobody else wanted.

Eventually, two days after the release of Lily's new album, the meeting with Krystal was scheduled. She had wanted to meet at the school courtyard and Lily went there herself. She wasn't alone as James Potter came along to keep her company and, according to his own words, to keep her safe from Krystal. Lily wasn't sure if she really believed him but she enjoyed his company way too much to tell him to go away.

She loved being with James.

Krystal Wales was already waiting at the courtyard when Lily and James found her. She was sitting by the fountain where Lily had spoken to James for the first time last autumn. Lily could still remember how handsome James had looked in his 007 outfit.

”Oh, are you on a secret moonlight stroll, _lovebirds_?” Krystal mocked them.

”Yes, and we're also here to get some answers from you”, Lily told her firmly.

”What kind of answers do I owe you?” Krystal spat. ”I really don't feel like I owe you two anything.”

”Just answer Lily's questions, Wales”, James told her.

Krystal chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. ”Gosh, I really, really hate you two...”

”Why do you hate us?” Lily asked. ”I don't recall ever doing anything to hurt you. In fact, I've never even spoken to you until now.”

Krystal rolled her eyes. ”Of course they wouldn't have told you the truth, you dumb bitch!” she yelled.

”What do you mean? And who are we even talking about?” Lily asked.

” _You_ were _my_ replacement, Lily Evans”, Krystal slowly said.

”A replacement?” Lily and James asked in unison.

”Yeah”, Krystal said. ”I was supposed to be the next pop queen of GD Music Group once. Everything was planned out perfectly and I was going to debut in few weeks”, she told them and then she sighed. ”But then that cunt Allison Smith found you, Lily, and decided I'm not worthy of her precious time and left me. I was replaced by you even though I was million times more talented!” she spat on the ground furiously.

Lily was too shocked to say anything – she had been a replacement of someone else all this time? Why had Allison kept a secret like this from her?

”My uncle would never replace anybody at the company like that”, James said. ”I remember you so clearly now. I've been thinking about it for a while now but now it comes back to me clearly. You were that girl who got fired for misbehaving and disrespectful behavior back when my grandfather was still the CEO at the company. You and your mother had destroyed our property that day and had to be escorted outside by the guards”, he went on.

Lily looked at him in awe. She had never had an idea of something like this taking place within the company.

Krystal looked at him like she had completely been caught off guard and whispered, ”You were there...?”

”Yeah, I was”, James said. ”And you know what happened afterwards?”

Krystal shook her head.

”My uncle defended you against my grandfather. He said grandpa shouldn't just drop artists when someone better comes into the picture. He said he thought you had potential but my grandpa didn't listen to him. When my uncle took over the company three years ago, he wanted to give you the second chance but didn't know where you were”, James told her.

By the time he had finished talking, Krystal was crying.

Lily couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had just wanted to sing just as much as Lily had. It was really hard for Lily to see that much of pain and sadness in someone's eyes and she was unable to say anything – she had no idea what to say.

”Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to sing”, Krystal said quietly. ”It was all I knew, all I desired in life. And when GD Music Group signed me up, I was in heaven. I thought I was dreaming”, Krystal went on. ”But it all slipped through my fingers eventually. I was told 'you're not good enough, go away'.”

Lily understood her pain. She would be absolutely miserable if it had happened to her, too – but it didn't make her revenge any more justified. It had been way too extreme. Even though being exposed had had its positive effects on her life, Lily still felt she had been forced to do it in order to stop herself from getting completely destroyed. Lily hadn't had enough time to prepare it, or psyche herself ready for it. She had just had to compete with time and try to stay two steps ahead from Krystal, who eventually had had all the destructive material ready to be dropped on everybody's faces.

”Ok, look”, Lily said, ”I understand your pain and sadness over what happened, but you went too far with your revenge. I had nothing to do with you getting dropped off the label, that was Norton Potter's decision that I knew nothing about. I didn't even know Allison was someone else's manager at the time. Nobody told me nothing, Krystal.”

”Is that so?” Krystal asked, glaring at her.

”Yes! Why can't you believe me?”

”Why should I?”

”Because I'm telling you the freakin' truth!” Lily frustatedly yelled. ”I knew nothing about anything when I was signed up. They just sent me into the studio right away to record my songs!”

Krystal was thoughtful for a moment. ”Really? You really knew nothing?”

”Really! I'm not your enemy!”

”Well that makes this whole thing very awkward then”, Krystal mumbled, as the realization came to her and she sighed. ”I've messed up big time. I've messed up big time...” she mumbled as she walked back into the school.

”What just happened?” Lily whispered.

”I think Krystal Wales realized her paranoia regarding you was a wrong one, my dear Lily”, James said.

”Doesn't seem like she's ok though”, Lily said, worried. ”I hope she doesn't hurt herself in that state of mind. I didn't mean to cause that...”

”I doubt that's gonna happen”, James said thoughtfully. ”We should ask my uncle if he's still interested in helping her.”

”As in sign her up with the company? Wouldn't that look weird?” Lily asked.

”Not really”, James said. ”She wasn't going to perform as Krystal Wales ever. She had her own stage name just like you do.”

”You actually saw her contract?” Lily asked, amazed.

”Yeah, my uncle stole it from grandpa's house when they had their fallout, and it was hidden in my room for about a year so I know all about it”, James said. ”I want to help Krystal now that I know what's up. My uncle would want me to help.”

Lily nodded in agreement. She wanted to help Krystal as well, so they went back inside the castle in hopes to find Krystal but she was nowhere to be found. They headed back to the Gryffindor Tower where the duo joined their friends who were eager to hear the story regarding Krystal. Lily and James told them what Krystal had revealed to them, and their friends were shocked to find it out.

”I think she went a bit too extreme with her revenge”, Lisa said.

”She should've just signed up on another record label instead of getting bitter like this”, Lynn agreed and sighed. ”But it sucks that it happened to her.”

Lily agreed. ”That's why me and James have decided to help her despite the things she did.”

”How are you going to help her? Isn't it kinda pointless?”

”James told me GD Music Group still has her contract, and Ralph Potter has been looking for her for years. We're going to help her to get signed up again”, Lily said. ”Probably not the best way to teach her a lesson but I do kind of feel guilty for getting noticed before she even had her debut. My manager just switched her to me just like that. It's unfair as hell in my opinion.”

”I think she deserves another chance, too”, James said. ”My uncle has never been as passionate about someone as he was about her contract. He thinks she'd be great.”

”We honestly don't care about her enough to listen”, Lynn laughed. ”Go save the poor girl, heroes!”

”Lynn, why are you being annoying?” Lily asked and laughed.

”I'm amazing. That's why”, came the answer.

*******

The next morning Lily and James had decided to confront Krystal once again. They had sent an owl to Ralph Potter immediately the previous night and he had answered earlier in the morning with a simple message:

 _Hi James!_  
 _Me and Melanie are coming over to Hogsmeade.  
_ _I want to meet her in Three Broomsticks so ask her to come over._

– _Ralph_

Lily and James did exactly what the message had told them to do. Krystal hadn't been willing to leave with them but she had eventually agreed when James had shown the message to her. Lily could easily tell she was curious and was desperately trying to hide it but she miserably failed. She gave up immediately when Lily told her she's like an open book and she should just follow her heart this time. So the three of them – which surprised a lot of people – left together to Hogsmeade where they immediiately headed to Three Broomsticks.

When they arrived, Madame Rosmerta immediately guided them to one of the private cabins on the second floor where Ralph and Melanie Potter were already waiting. Both of them looked way too fashionable and stylish to be in a place like that but they said it was their favorite place to go to on the dates so they wanted to have a reason to visit the place.

”So, after all these years I hear you've been in Hogwarts the whole time, Krystal”, Ralph said, when they all sat down on the table in the cozy room.

Krystal nodded, and then said. ”I'm sorry.”

”For what?”

”For trying to destroy Satine's, I mean Lily's, career with that article”, Krystal whispered.

”Oh, you wrote that article? Lily here already exposed herself so the damage wasn't really that bad”, Ralph said. ”We aren't going to sue you due to Lily's wishes.”

Krystal looked at Lily surprised. ”You aren't?”

”No”, Lily said. ”Because no harm was really done since I exposed myself, Krystal.”

Krystal looked relieved. ”I'm sorry, Lily, I really am.”

”Hey, it's alright”, Lily said. ”It really is. Ralph, didn't you have something for Krystal here?”

”Yeah”, Ralph said and picked up a suitcase that he had with him and put it on the table. He opened it and took out a paper.

”That's my...!” Krystal yelled.

”Yes, your recording contract”, Ralph said. ”I saved it from my parents' house two years ago. We want to give you another chance, Krystal.”

”Really?” Krystal whispered.

”Yes, we believe you had the required potential to be a great performer and an artist, and we would love to give you a chance to show your talent to everybody”, Melanie agreed. ”I would be your mentor.”

”You?” Krystal said, shocked. ”That'd be a great honor...”

”Melanie was also Lily's mentor at the start of her career but Lily here doesn't need one anymore and Melanie thinks she'd love to help someone else now”, Ralph said. ”So what'd you say, Krystal?”

”I say yes, definitely yes!” Krystal excitedly said.

Ralph offered her a pen immediately as if he had already known she would sign the contract the moment it was shown to her. After Krystal had signed the paper, she stayed behind with Ralph and Melanie to discuss about other things regarding her career as Lily and James left the room.

They didn't stay in Three Broomsticks. Instead, the two of them went to visit shops together like as if they were on a date – which was exactly what the other students began gossip about every time they were seen in a store together or coming out from a store.

”Why didn't our friends come along?” Lily asked him when they were walking towards the candy shop.

James chuckled. ”I asked them not to come because I wanted to spend some time with my girl.”

”You mean me?” Lily teased, even though she knew the answer.

”Isn't it obvious, Lils? I just want to spend time with the girl I've fallen in love with. I want to spend time with you but I rarely get a chance because you're so busy.”

Lily smiled. ”That's so cute, James. Are you worried someone might come and charm me?”

James blushed a bit and nodded.

”There's no need to be worried, James”, Lily told him. ”I've always had my eyes on only one guy and that guy's you.”

James looked surprised. ”Are you serious?”

Lily nodded. ”You're the one I've written most of my songs about. And my previous album _faded_ was about me trying to get over my feelings for you but I've since realized it's not going to happen. I was fine for a year and then at the Halloween party all of it came back to me”, she said. ”I've had feelings for you in my heart for year –”

James interrupted her with a surprise kiss. He pushed her against the wall behind her and kept kissing her with passion. Lily lost herself into it, and buried her hands into his nice, dark hair. She felt how every inch of her body craved for James' touch and she felt shivers go down her spine. It was the craziest feelings of desire that she had ever felt and she just wanted to take his clothes off right then and there, and it was something she had never expected.

Suddenly James pulled away from her, but Lily could tell he hadn't wanted to stop either. His eyes were dark, and full of longing that Lily also felt. She wanted his lips on hers again.

”Damn, redhead, you're driving me crazy here”, James said quietly. ”You're _mine_.”

Lily felt shivers go down her spine. ”James, you're making me crazy, too...”

”I can see it in your eyes”, James grinned. ”Gonna be a wild night, babe.”

Lily knew what he meant. ”We're going to do the work first and then play around a bit, James”, she said and winked.

”You're such a naughty girl, Lily”, James chuckled. ”I like that”, he added and kissed her again quickly.

Lily smiled against his lips and then hugged him. ”You're _mine_.”

”I am. Forever”, James whispered to her ear and kissed her forehead.

By the end of that day everyone knew two things – Lily Evans a.k.a. Satine White and James Potter were officially in a relationship and that Krystal Wales had signed up on GD Music Group and would finally debut as a pop artist called Monique. She even made StarPop magazine to make a official apology to both Melanie Attwood and Satine White for all the horrible things that had been published in their magazine.

And Lily herself decided to confront her manager about Krystal as she really wanted to know her motives and reasoning behind her unbelievably unfair actions. She had been supposed to support Krystal at all costs, even if it meant she’d lose her job. Lily wasn’t sure if she could trust Allison anymore – what if she will ditch her as well eventually? Lily would be so pissed at that kind of betrayal.

”If she was to betray you like that, I would have her fired from the agency. It’d be her last mistake”, James had said to her when Lily was leaving the school.

”No need, James, I doubt she will do that”, Lily had told him. ”I bring in too much money and she loves the riches I’ve brought her. She’s a nice person, but also a very greedy type of a woman.”

She and Allison would be meeting in the conference room at the GD Music Group and she was the one who arrived there first. The room had a big round table standing in the middle of the room. It also had a huge window with the view of the Serenity Dome behind it. There was also a huge TV screen on the right side of the room.

”I hope she doesn’t take forever to arrive here”, Lily mumbled as she sat down on one of the comfy chairs. She had been in this room during all the meetings she had had with her team regarding her tours and other things in the past years. It was certainly one of her favorite rooms at the record company.

”Alright, I’m here”, Allison’s voice said from the door and she walked into the room wearing her usual white designer clothes and other super expensive accessories.

”Allison”, Lily began.

”I know what you’re going to say, Lily”, Allison sighed. ”It’s about Krystal Wales, I know.”

”Yes, it is.”

Allison sighed again and sat down next to Lily. ”I’m just going to be honest with you – I hated to work with that spoiled little brat. She was always late from all the meetings, her classes and thought it didn’t matter because she was going to become a star. I wanted an escape from that situation and you were like a gift from the heavens for me, Lily.”

”It’s still unfair for her to just switch to me without informing her first, Allison. She told me singing was all she wanted, all she ever desired”, Lily told her.

”Maybe it was unfair but I was very unhappy at that job. I decided to be selfish and snatch myself a better deal”, Allison explained. ”But when I learned how things turned out, I did feel guilt because my selfish desires had wrecked things up and eventually made her revenge on you. I couldn’t stop thinking about it when I heard someone was trying to reveal your secret to everybody, Lily – I had a hunch it might be her. I didn’t want to believe that but I was right… I’m sorry, Lily, so very, very sorry.”

”I feel used, Allison. I don’t know if I can be truly happy with my career now that I know what you did”, Lily said quietly.

”I understand, Lily. I’m so sorry for what I did.”

”I’m not really the one you should be asking forgiveness, Allison. You know who it is, and I want you say you’re sorry to her. She needs that to get over it. I’m not going to be the messenger in this”, Lily told her firmly. ”Will you do it?”

Allison nodded. ”I will, I promise.”

”Also, I want to keep working with you because you’re good at your job but I want to be able to trust you so I will have to ask this – will you stay in my team or are you gonna switch to some other artist if I went on a hiatus for 2 years for example?”

”No, Lily, I won’t leave you no matter what”, Allison said firmly.

”What makes me different than her?”

”Because after I learned what had happened when I had introduced you to Norton Potter, and he had dropped her from the label, I promised to myself that I’m never _ever_ going to leave you like I did with Krystal. I had no idea that Norton would drop her in a blink of an eye. I wasn’t even here to see it. I heard about it afterwards when a friend at the agency called me and told me what had happened. I was devastated, Lily, believe me.”

Lily looked into her eyes for a moment to see if she was lying but couldn’t see anything but the truth behind her blue eyes. Allison was genuinely sad and depressed over the Krystal issue, she could see it in her eyes.

”I believe you, Allison”, Lily told her. ”I don’t think I should fire you from your job as my manager for this. I just want you and Krystal to talk this out, that’s really all I really wish for.”

Allison sighed in relief. ”Thank you, Lily. You’re such a sweetheart. I will talk to Krystal as soon as possible and sort this mess out.”

Lily nodded. ”That’s great, Allison, I really appreciate that. And I’m sure Krystal appreciates that as well.”

”I hope she does, because I’m going to fight against my urges to run. You know how I hate confrontations”, Allison said as she stood up. ”Well, anyways, I’ll go back to work now, Lily. Unless you want to talk more?”

”I think I got all my answers, Allison. Thank you for telling me all this”, Lily told her and smiled.

Allison returned the smile and left the room.

Lily was left alone with her thoughts. So Allison had only listened to her own heart ans was thinking about doing something good for herself? Lily honestly couldn’t blame her all that much because Krystal certainly still wasn’t among Lily’s favorite people. Even though Lily had hoped Krystal would be different, she had made it pretty clear that she didn’t think very highly of Lily – she was still convinced that she was more talented than Lily was even after she had apologized for the stupid article but Lily only rolled her eyes at her. She decided to let her be because it wasn’t really like as if Lily was friends with everybody at the company anyways. There had been little feuds between Lily and other people working at the company and Lily usually ended up just ignoring them rather than retaliating every time they tried to get on her nerves. She had no time for those because her career kept her so busy.

”Oh well, time to return to Hogwarts”, Lily mumbled as she stood up from the comfy chair. ”I don’t have anything else to do here now…”


	6. The Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm here with the last chapter for this story now. It's 12 pages long in my writer's program and has so many lyrics on it, lol.

Lily had decided to finally make one of her dreams true – she wanted to hold a concert at the Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts. She had been dreaming about rocking the stadium for a night for about two years, ever since she had watched James’ team beat Ravenclaw at the last Quidditch match in the spring of Fifth Year. Lily had been 16 years old at the time, and it had been one of the rare moments when she had had free time to watch those games.

On that day, however, Lily had spent most of the game dreaming about a concert on that stadium with the round shaped center stage in the middle of it.

And now the dream was about to come true.

Lily had visited GD Music Group to meet with her team to discuss the idea and she did have to convince them that it was something she really, really wanted to happen before she left Hogwarts because she wouldn’t be able to return later and she wanted to have no regrets by the time she graduated and went home. Her team eventually understood her reasoning and the planning began. They decided to use the setlist of her upcoming tour to make things easier, but they wouldn’t be using the same massive stage that Lily was planning to use.

After the meeting and deciding on the rehearsal schedules, Lily returned to Hogwarts where she would hide her plans to not to ruin the surprise.

But in general people were still talking about her and James’ public relationship. It had been only few weeks after they had gon3 public with it in Hogsmeade and people were still mostly obsessed with it. Really the only people who didn’t care or expressed their disgust at it were Julia and her friends and Krystal – Julia hated it because James was happy with Lily and Krystal said shagging him was just a publicity stunt for Lily. Redhead rolled her eyes at them every single time because it sounded so hilarious to her.

”Why are you even wasting your time on talking about mine and James’ relationship anyways?” Lily eventually asked them both.

They both suddenly had something to do elsewhere.

Lily couldn’t help but chuckle at them both for that behavior.

Speaking of Krystal Wales, she had quickly continued where she left off years ago when it came to her singing career – she had only wanted to update the songs she had been working on and then she would release the material and finish her debut album. Lily had quickly noticed that their relationship had gone ice cold very soon after she and James had helped her. Krystal had become a cold diva who expected everybody at school _and_ at the record company to do everything for her. She had began to demand things and required people to carry her stuff around like as if she was royalty.

She had even spread rumors that James was really her man, not Lily’s, but James denied them saying Lily’s the only one for him.

Even though Lily thought James had been super cute by saying that, she had also realized that she understood perfectly why Allison had wanted to get rid of Krystal.

Her behaviour was infuriating as hell.

Krystal hadn’t even forgiven Allison for her mistake. Instead, as Lily had heard, Krystal had had a complete meltdown over it and she threatened to sue Allison if she still tries to come and talk to her about the issue. Even Krystal’s new manager – who was also Allison’s worst competitor at the agency – involved by filing a restraining order on Allison for ”stalking” her client. Lily was angry about that because she knew Allison had been genuine with her remorse regarding what had happened. She couldn’t understand Krystal’s reaction at all.

”I genuinely thought she wanted to fix things and talk about it”, Lily had told Allison when she was told about the meeting that had ended in a failure.

”She’s been hating on us for far too long”, Allison said and sighed. ”Oh well, I tried, at least. I’m going go move on and concentrate on my work now”, Lily’s manager had then said.

It was the last discussion regarding the matter, and they never spoke about it again.

Krystal, however, had decided to turn everything into a competition between her and Satine from then on and claimed she will overthrow Satine from her throne as the best sold GD Music Group artist in years. That’s how her management began to promote her debut single. Lily had no interest in competing with her but she knew Krystal would always try to outdo her now no matter what she did.

”I think it’s better if I just don’t react to it much”, Lily had told her team at the meeting regarding her dream performance at Hogwarts. ”Nobody will care if I don’t. I only do this because I love music and singing, not to be the top bitch out there. Let her play her stupid little games if she wants to.”

When Lily had told all this to James after returning to school after the meeting, he had just rolled his gorgeous hazel eyes and said,

”That chick’s not a problem, honey, if she wants to be an ungrateful asshole to us, her arrogance will bite her in the ass eventually anyways.”

Lily agreed with him because he was right – Krystal could say all she wanted, and be as arrogant as she wanted, but she could never tell how successful she really would become. She hadn’t even released anything yet!

”Besides, my dear Lily, I’m way more interested in helping you out of that outfit of yours so we can have some fun tonight…” James added with a playful smirk on his face as his hands found their way under her shirt.

Lily couldn’t resist that smirk at all – or the shivers of pleasure that his touch on her skin made her go through. In fact, the moment their lips met in the Room of Requirement, she literally forgot everything else. It was just Lily and James in their own little world showing each other how much they really loved one another.

********

Eventually Lily found herself from James’ parents house having dinner with them. His parents wanted to meet their son’s girlfriend and Lily had agreed to go. Of course she was very nervous about meeting them and wondered if they will like her but James told her not to worry about it. Lily hid her worries, and then she forgot to be nervous because the person who opened the door for her was James’ cousin Marian Raito, who excitedly hugged Lily before even greeting her.

Lily remembered this energetic curly haired girl from Hogwarts, she had graduated last year. She had always been into photography and had been seen taking photos everywhere. Not to mention how obsessed she had been with the idea of pairing Lily and James up. Neither of them had made any advances on one another because James had been with Julia at the time but Marian was convinced that there was something between James and Lily instead. Marian didn’t even care if Julia was around when she started her matchmaking attempts, and because of that Lily was hundred percent sure that Marian just hated Julia so much that she did all she could to make her go away.

”I always knew you two will end up together”, Marian said excitedly. ”Julia was the wrong woman for you, Jamie, good that you came to your senses!”

”She dumped me, Marian, not the other way around”, James told her.

Marian just waved it away as a thing that wasn’t so important and then grinned. ”So, Lily, I had no idea you were the infamous pop superstar behind the quiet school girl. How were you able to hide it so long?”

”I’m a pro at hiding things, I guess”, Lily told her as she was guided into the huge mansion where Potters had lived for generations.

”You certainly were!” Marian excitedly agreed as they went to the living room where James’ parents – along with Ralph and Melanie – already were.

James’ mother immediately got up from her chair and walked over smiling sweetly.

”Hello, Lily, it’s good to finally meet the girl who is good for my son”, she said and hugged Lily as a greeting.

”It’s good to meet you too, Mrs. Potter”, Lily said and smiled.

”She’s a pretty girl, son”, Mr. Potter said and shook Lily’s hand as James mumbled something inaudible.

”Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter”, Lily said politely.

”We didn’t know you’re coming here today, Lily”, Melanie said and hugged Lily. ”Don’t be nervous around these two, they’re the sweetest people on this planet”, she whispered to redhead’s ear.

Lily could only nod as an answer because Marian dragged her to the closest couch to sit down and amused looking James only followed them. He sat next to Lily and they began chatting. Lily was asked about her family and her career by James’ parents and Marian and Lily told them everything. She even revealed she’s gonna have a concert at Hogwarts on the graduation day. Marian was excited, James and his parents were surprised and Ralph and Melanie were calm because they already knew about the plan.

”I wish I was still at Hogwarts”, Marian sighed. ”I doubt they will allow me to come over though, McGonagall especially wouldn’t be happy because I partied too hard after my graduation, remember James?”

”Hard to forget that epic meltdown McGonagall had afterwards”, James grinned.

Lily chuckled. She remembered the meltdown well because she had been there to see it. Marian and her friends, along with James and his friends, had decided to decorate the whole school when they were drunk and the whole school was dirty in the morning. Everyone’s departure from the school was delayed until the whole place was cleaned. It was hilarious.

Only Lily’s ex-friends and the rest of their group hated it.

Marian Raito, on the other hand, graduated as a prankster legend who had made Minerva McGonagall lose her mind completely. Everyone still talked about it at Hogwarts.

”Marian, why isn’t Charlotta here?” James asked at the dinner table few moments later.

Lily remembered Marian’s best friend Charlotta West so well. She had been a very fashionable girl who always had all the new fashion items before they were even released. She was a promoter for all the brands because of her family name and the fame that came along with it. She and Marian hadn’t gotten along very well even if they were besties.

”Chari and I had a fallout few months ago”, Marian said, her eyes flashing, ”She dumped that guy she was with and then came over to me to tell me I’m not worth of her friendship anymore because I wasn’t rich and famous enough. I told her to fuck off and we haven’t talked since.”

”Damn, Marian, that sucks”, James said, surprised.

”It’s fine, James”, Marian shrugged. ”I always knew our friendship won’t last anyways. Besides, she’s banging some American guy in San Francisco now so I really don’t care.”

”I can relate to your situation”, Lily suddenly said, ”I had a fallout over being a rich and famous popstar with my besties on Halloween last year.”

”Wow, that’s even shittier”, Marian said. Then she grinned. ”Let’s be best friends and talk shit about our ex-besties!”

”Marian…” James shook his head and sighed.

”What?”

”You just want to get back at Chari for what she did.”

”No, Jamie. I don’t give two shits about that cunt. Honestly!”

”It’s ok, James”, Lily laughed and touched his arm. ”I’d like to be friends with you, Marian”, she told his cousin.

”See, James? She needs Shit Talk Therapy just as much as I do!”

After that exchange the dinner went on nicely. Lily was even given a tour at the mansion by James, and she really enjoyed every moment of it. James’ house was even bigger from inside and it amazed Lily. He even revealed that he doesn’t want to live in a massive mansion but a smaller house. Lily agreed with him – even if this mansion was absolutely beautiful, she wouldn’t be able to live in a house like it.

After meeting James’ parents, it was James’ turn to visit Lily’s family – well, more like just her mother because her sister wanted nothing to do with her and because her dad Robbie didn’t have time to meet them because of his busy schedule. They met Lily’s mother at lunch in a fancy restaurant in London. It was a very quick meeting and they were barely even able to talk properly because Mrs. Evans was on the phone all the time. She was a wedding coordinator and was taking care of Petunia’s wedding planning so she had to answer the phone every time someone called her.

”That was the weirdest meet the parents thing ever”, James said after Lily’s mother suddenly just left to go somewhere without even saying goodbye.

”I agree”, Lily said, confused at what had just happened.

”Oh well, let’s enjoy this lunch as a couple then”, James grinned.

”Yeah, I doubt my mom’s coming back”, Lily agreed and took a sip of her soda glass. ”I’m gonna tell her to schedule some time for us though because I don’t think she learned anything about you, James.”

”Good idea. Let’s do it when your awesome dad is home too”, James said.

”You’re such a fanboy”, Lily teased him.

”Hush, Red, or I’m going to have to punish you…” he playfully said.

Lily chuckled. ”I’m in danger.”

********

Eventually the day Lily had been waiting for arrived. Her concert was to be held at Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch that evening. Everyone – or almost everybody – was excited about it. Students had been told about the concert about 2 days ago and everyone lost their minds. And now the day was finally here. Lily and her team had moved all the pieces of the stage to the arena during nights in the passing few weeks and it had been built there during nighttime and then hidden with spells so nobody realized it was there. Now there was no need to hide the stage anymore though and Lily was happy about it. The graduation was done the day before and Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup which resulted in that Lily’s house had a wild party in their common room afterwards – Lily couldn’t participate, however, she was busy with the last rehearsal for the concert but she heard all the details from Lisa and Lynn the next morning.

The concert was scheduled to begin at sunset so it’d be dark enough for the special effects and the light shows to be seen properly and Lily was already excited as she always was when it came to performing. She absolutely loved that part of her career. Song writing was fun but performing on a stage was even more fun because she could hear the audience’s reactions to them immediately. She just loved everything about being a singer and wouldn’t give it up anytime soon.

So when the concert was about to begin, the students were all sitting in their seats at the arena where a mysterious looking black egg stood in the middle of it and everybody was looking at it excitedly. Soon, the egg came alive as a video began to play on the surface. Students were shown clips of Satine’s past concerts and finally, the current era which included clips of the making ofs, music videos and the live performances that she had done earlier. As the clips ended, a flashing clockface appeared on the screen with a countdown from 10 to zero. Finally, when the countdown came to zero, the screen turned white and broke into pieces, which shocked the audience as the pieces began to fly, revealing a round shaped stage where a smiling red haired girl stood on a pedestal. Her dancers were on the lower parts of the stage as was Satine’s band as well.

Satine White opened her mouth and began to sing the first song.

_Put it down, down, down…_

_Put it down, down, down…_

_Put it down, down, down…_

_Put it down, down, down…_

_We used to dream about these feelings_

_Come on, stand up now_

_Put it down baby, put it down now_

_Till the moment we cried_

_(Put it down) If you know_

_(Put it down) If you’re sure_

_(Put it down) If you say, ”sorry”_

_(Put it down) I’m never giving you up so put it down_

_We can shine together underneath_

_Underneath my blue umbrella_

_Just the two of us in the rain_

_Just the two of us_

_(Put it down) Baby, put it down now_

_(Put it down) Come with me tonight_

_(Put it down) I’ll show you the path_

_(Put it down) Let me show you the path_

_Put it down baby, put it down now_

_Till the moment we cried_

_We’ll dance together_

_Underneath the stars_

_Till it’s time to go_

_(Put it down) When you need me_

_(Put it down) When you love me_

_(Put it down) When you’re my baby_

_(Put it down) When you don’t give up on me_

_(Put it down) If you know_

_(Put it down) If you’re sure_

_(Put it down) If you say, ”sorry”_

_(Put it down) I’m never giving you up so put it down_

_(Put it down) Baby, put it down now_

_(Put it down) Come with me tonight_

_(Put it down) I’ll show you the path_

_(Put it down) Let me show you the path_

The audience cheered excitedly as the song ended – and the pedestal Lily had been standingobn came down – and the next one began to play right after. James recognized the song as ”Mermaid Princess”. It was one of those first songs he had heard from Satine White. Back then she was only beginning to gain momentum but James liked the angry rock song very much.

” _You look beautifull today”, he said_

_Girl looked at him smile on her lips_

_She was so immature, unable to realize the danger_

_They walked, hand in hand, to the ocean_

” _You're a mermaid princess_

_Just as beautiful as always_

_Would you let me love you?_

_I promise I'll never hurt you_

_Could you trust me?”_

_(Trust me...)_

_It was all about love_

_Then it became all about you_

_Love's a tiring, useless, vicious game_

_It's got nothing to do with you_

” _You were the mermaid princess_

_Just as beautiful as she was_

_Would you forgive me?_

_I promise I'll be a better man_

_Could you make me happy?”_

_(Make you happy...)_

_Mermaid princess fell back_

_Back to the dark_

_Mermaid princess felt so tired_

_Unable to rise from the sea (Never again)_

_She became a eternal fairytale_

_Unable to survive in the real world_

_(Mermaid princess) Torn into pieces_

_(Mermaid princess) Victim of violence_

_(Mermaid princess) Victim of fate_

_(Mermaid princess) Tired of the eternity_

_(Mermaid princess) Unable to wake up again..._

Song ended and the audience clapped excitedly as Satine’s next song began to play. James could feel how the excitement rose even higher – the song she was performing next was a very underrated fan favorite. It was also a rock song, but this one was a alternative version of the single, ”Wish”, which had been a dance single released during summer. James knew all about her _Feel_ era because he had been more or less of a fan of her songs at the time.

_I can’t believe I’m actually dating the girl who wrote all these songs,_ he thought as his precious girlfriend began to sing the song.

_Even when I keep walking down this street_

_And thinking about myself_

_Naturally I lock it all in_

_Hiding behind a mask of illusionary happiness_

_But then, why...?_

_I've lost every wish I once had_

_But then, why...?_

_I've been forced to make this decision_

_I'm just talking to myself in the mirror_

_I'm always hoping for stupid things_

_Only to find myself betrayed one more time_

_I don't want to tell you so stop asking those questions_

_I know what you must think of me_

_It was all about you, wasn't it?_

_This isn't the place I wanted to be_

” _I was born alone so I must live alone”_

_But then, why...?_

_All I ever asked for was love and care_

_But then, why...?_

_All I ever did was to pay for my own mistakes_

_I'm done hiding and came out_

_World around me is shattered into pieces_

_Even so, at the time, I kept wishing for good things_

_Even though I knew how useless it must be_

_Don't try to act as if I don't know everything already_

_Don't try to let me in if you only use me_

_I can make up my mind and fade away like a star someday_

_I'm just talking to myself in the mirror_

_I'm always hoping for stupid things_

_Only to find myself betrayed one more time_

_I don't want to tell you so stop asking those questions_

James clapped with everybody again, but couldn’t help but notice the pain in Lily’s eyes when he looked at her on the big screen on top of the center stage. Was this song one of those that she had written about him? He knew this girl had had a huge crush on him for a very long time and she had told him that he was her muse. James promised himself he’d make her as happy as he possibly could right at that moment.

”I’m gonna marry this woman one day”, James said, feeling that it was the right thing to do.

Satine – or Lily – kept singing a couple of more songs until it was the time for the break. Lily disappeared into a hole on the floor and her dancers took over the stage as a calming interlude track began to play on the background.

”Did I hear wrong or did you really say you’re gonna marry the pop superstar, mate?” Sirius asked.

James nodded. ”I honestly think she’s the one.”

”Go ahead, mate. She’s more fun around than Julia who had no sense of humor.”

Peter and Remus agreed with him by nodding.

The stage went dark again and soon Satine appeared in a big blue dress from below the stage on a floor elevator as the band began to play the next song which James recognized as ”True Love”. He recognized it because lots of girls were obsessed with the track when the single ”waterlily” had been released. Both songs had been on the same single and he really couldn’t escape it anywhere because people were so into both songs.

_That thing shining in your eyes_

_I wonder what it is_

_You hold on it proudly, never letting go_

_It must be the love you feel for me_

_Always, always_

_You are my precious treasure_

_There's nothing else_

_Open your mouth and whisper_

” _You'll be a part of my life forever”_

_When I couldn't see you_

_You secretly looked after me curiously_

_You are my pride_

_That's all I can say_

_The day when we touched love_

_Was a fateful day_

_Never, never_

_Did I say I've grown up?_

_Did I say I wanted to lose you?_

_Didn't I agree to be a part of you?_

_Didn't you agree to be a part of me?_

_That day was the day when we found love_

_That I'm unable to forget_

_Even the goodbyes you said_

_Will be my bittersweet memories_

_Even the tears you cried_

_Will be my bittersweet memories_

_We found true love that day_

_I'll never say goodbyes to you, my dear_

_The day when we touched love_

_Was a fateful day_

”Thank you”, Lily said on the stage after the song ended – James noticed she was holding a napkin on the corner of her other eye. Song had really gotten to her. James promised to himself that he’d squeeze the girl real good after the concert had ended.

”When I wrote the next song that I’m gonna sing, I wrote it as a song that I can always sing to a lover. I strongly believe that when you really love someone, you will find them in the next life, too. It’s called ’Part of Me’, from my second album _Feel._ I dedicate this song to my muse. He knows who he is”, Lily said and winked at the camera which in turn was shown on the big screens above the stage.

The audience got super excited when the said song began to play as James grinned. He certainly knew who she meant.

_We've been separated for a while_

_Always, always, remember_

_We can see each other again_

_If we're born again_

_Is there a way to say,_

” _I wish to be by your side now”?_

_Why do sad people always_

_Seem so lonely?_

_I wish to be there with you_

_Because it's you whom I think about_

_Please, I'm always with you, see?_

_I don't wish to be separated_

_I don't wish to be weak either_

_But I think it's too much_

_When I fall in love so easily_

_We've been separated for a while_

_Always, always, remember_

_We can see each other again_

_If we're born again_

_Would you recognize me_

_If we met again in the next life?_

_Would you still be happy_

_And love me like today?_

_I don't wish to lose you_

_You are a part of me_

_I wish I had a place in your heart_

_I just can't forget_

_Never ever_

_I'll always remember you_

_So If I was born again_

_To someone else_

_I would still go on a journey_

_To find you again_

She sang few other ballads after ”Part of Me” in her beautiful dress – James couldn’t take his eyes away from her because she looked like a princess to him – and the audience loved every second of it because Satine White was known for her magnificent love songs. Once the section ended, she disappeared through a floor elevator once again and her dancers took over the stage. This time the background music was catchier.

When the interlude ended, the next song began to play right after. Satine appeared from the floor elevator once again. She was smiling and waving her hands at everybody as she sang one of her fan favorites.

_Let me do it for the truth_

_Let me do that for the truth_

_Let me fly higher into the bright future..._

_(To the future)_

_(To the future)_

_(To the future)_

_I don't want to lose again_

_I want freedom_

_I look around myself and all I see is you_

_Smiling, adoring me_

_This is a dream, right?_

_The moment I spread the truth I knew this was my place_

_I'll fly higher to the bright future, just like you!_

_We'll spread those wings on our back_

_And fly to the blue sky together!_

_At the time I thought everyone will hate me anyway_

_Seems that I was completely wrong_

_When the darkness disappears_

_Dazzling light appears_

_I smiled_

_Blue sky stays above you and me_

_I looked up there and saw the flying seagulls_

_I’d like to be a seagull and fly with you by my side_

_Now I know how to fly away_

_It's not because I loved that person_

_It was because you were who you were_

_And that's how I found a way to fly_

_Just like that_

_So..._

_I'll never forget that scenery which I saw once_

_A dazzling scenery filled with flower petals_

_I surely took off and flew into that blue sky above_

_While you had wings on your back, too..._

Song ended and Satine waved at everybody, while the next song began. James noticed that the audience’s excitement rose as they recognized the track as one of their favorites. James recognized the song too as it had been remixed many times and someone always played them at parties where he used to go to but he had no memory of ever hearing the song’s original version. It was very catchy and made him think about summer at once.

_In the glow of a summer morning_

_I follow the same path as yesterday_

_Believe me_

_It's time to celebrate tonight_

_And surely you'll be over there in five minutes_

_Everyone raise your hands to the air!_

_Everyone dances underneath the moonlight!_

_I want to know you care about me_

_I want to know you love me_

_I want to know how you glitter every day_

_I want to believe in you, dear_

_We can take a break whenever it's ok_

_And laugh at useless things_

_Right?_

_I believe in eternal love!_

_Everyone wants their share of your love!_

_I hope you'll be here_

_And that you'll stay here too_

_You're the one who comforts me_

_That's how you do it_

_That's how you glitter every day_

_I want to know you care about me_

_I want to know you love me_

_I want to know how you glitter every day_

_I want to believe in you, dear_

_I believe in you and your love!_

_My baby, this love is already gone_

_But I won't forget you_

”Okay, let’s sing the last chorus together”, Lily said into her microphone. ”When I sing the first line, I want you to sing the second line back to me, ok? Let’s try it!”

_I hope you'll be here_

And the audience replied,

_And that you'll stay here too_

”Perfect, everybody, now let’s do the whole chorus together like I taught you. 3,2,1…” Lily said, giving everyone a thumbs up as she spoke.

_I hope you'll be here_

_And that you'll stay here too_

_You're the one who comforts me_

_That's how you do it_

_That's how you glitter every day_

Satine repeated the chorus with the audience twice, and then she picked up a ball gun from one of the staff members and began shooting her signed balls into the audience. Balls included a surprise – usually bracelets – and once she had no balls left, she put the gun on the stage again and she bowed to everybody before the floor elevator took her below the stage once more as a red velvet curtain fell over the stage. The screens over the stage began to show a interlude video that was dedicated to her past tours.

”Is it encore time now?” James asked.

”Yeah, how come you gotta ask when you’re the one shagging the popstar we’re looking at?” Lisa asked.

”I don’t go to concerts, Lisa. Especially Satine’s”, James defended himself.

”You will from now on. I saw how much you worshipped her in that big dress”, Lynn giggled. ”You two are just too adorable.”

”Yeah, I definitely will go watch my princess from now on”, James agreed.

”Hey, it continues!” Lisa excitedly said and pointed at the stage.

The red curtains had began to rise up again as a acoustic slow paced song was playing on the background. Satine White was on the stage wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans while she held her microphone.

”This is the last song of tonight”, Lily said. ”It’s the last song on my new album _Identity._ Song is called ’Towards Tomorrow’. It’s about being there for the people who are dear to you.”

As she talked, she walked to the edge of the stage and waved to the audience as the edge of the stage began to move slowly round the stage, and then she began to sing.

_Everyone was surprised_

_In the way you decided to let her go_

_No one knew it wasn't as happy as we thought_

_I've never seen anyone as sad as you that day_

_You know the beautiful sun will rise_

_Believe me, you will smile again_

_Let me lead you_

_Towards a better tomorrow_

_Even if you need a shoulder to cry on,_

_I'll be there for you_

_I can help you_

_I'll be there for you_

_Let's look up to the sky together_

_And become free together_

_Even if your tears fall_

_I'll lead you to a better tomorrow_

_Take my hand_

_You don't need to worry_

_Everything will be fine_

_You just need to believe_

_Take my hand_

_I'll guide you back on the right track_

_Even if those tears fall_

_I'll stand by your side_

_Remember,_

_Even if today is darker than yesterday_

_Even if you cry a bit more than yesterday_

_I'll guide you towards tomorrow, that bright future for us_

_You know the beautiful sun will rise_

_Believe me, you will smile again_

_Let me lead you_

_Towards a better tomorrow_

_Let's look up to the sky together_

_And become free together_

_Even if your tears fall_

_I'll lead you to a better tomorrow_

”Thank you”, Lily said as the song ended and her band and dancers joined her on the moving edge of the stage. They bowed three times all around the stage to show appreciation and gratitude for their effort to show up at the concert. The red velvet curtain came down over the stage as Lily flew a couple of kisses all around on the stage and the concert was officially finished.

Lily heard how the students cheered on the other side of the curtain as she made her way to the floor elevator to go below the stage from where she would go to her dressing room. She yawned as she walked on because was starting to feel tired because of the lack of proper sleep in recent days due to her secretive live rehearsals and such. All that was now hitting her at the same time and all she could think of was a bed where she’d sleep for hours – prefetably with James’ warm body right next to her, of course.

”Hi, Red”, said Lily’s favorite voice in the whole world when she entered the dressing room.

Lily smiled to him and walked over to James who pulled her into a tight hug.

”Hi, Mr. Muse”, she said into his shoulder. ”Did you enjoy the show?”

”I loved it. I don’t usually go to concerts but yours was magnificent”, James said and squeezed her against him once more before letting her go.

”You should squeeze me like that more often, James, I loved that”, Lily told him and grinned. ”I’m glad you liked my show. I’d be sad if you hated it.”

”Not a chance, Lily. I love you and what you’re doing, you’re absolutely remarkable. I’m glad that you agreed to be my girlfriend”, James said.

”That’s so sweet, James”, Lily told him.

”Don’t tell anyone about my sweet side”, James said grinning.

”Your secret’s safe with me”, Lily giggled.

The next morning the students went home for the summer. In Lily’s case it neant that she’d be touring all summer but she didn’t mind it because James went along with her as he had promised to do. Lily had been surprised about his plans at first but at the same time she loved it because they could spend time together and plan their future together.

Lily Evans was finally happy.


End file.
